


Give or Take

by Pyx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, But reader is too, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, No use of y/n, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, a lot of fluff, and fluff, as a treat, doesnt explicitly say yes, especially while threatening to kill people, feral maternity, i have a lot of feelings about mando and i need to get them out, mando is very sexy, mostly Mando, reader is into it but like, remember kids to always use a condom, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyx/pseuds/Pyx
Summary: One badass (Mando) asks another badass (you) to be his crew mate. For better or for worse, you're stuck with each other.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 281
Kudos: 1571





	1. I.

Florrum is the perfect out-of-the-way garbage dump that no one would ever bother you in. So, it’s just your luck that there’s a Mandalorian here. It’s hard to tell what he’s looking at or who he’s looking for with that helmet of his. He walks in and takes in his surroundings succinctly and sits some distance away from you, but has his back to the wall so he can see everything.

He has to be a bounty hunter. There’s nothing else here. The air is sulphuric and that’s the best thing about it. Everyone here is either running from something or hiding from someone. And it makes you wonder how your chain code looking. You like to think it’s clear, but you never know what’ll come out of the past to spite you.

You’re uneasy and you’re staring. Maybe he’s staring back. You can’t tell with that helmet of his, gleaming and beautiful.

Now is a great time to leave. So you do. He glances over to one side of the room and you slip out, adjusting your makeshift bow staff on your back and tossing a few credits on the table. If he is a bounty hunter, you’re not sticking around to find out who he’s looking for.

You get about fifteen metres from the cantina before you feel a presence behind you. You wheel around and pull the staff from your back ready to fight him, but he spreads out his hands at hip level indicating that he’s unarmed.

“If I wanted to take you down, it would have happened already.” He says and you narrow your eyes at him suspiciously.

A small movement catches your eyes and you glance down towards his boots. A small, green...child is standing next to him, looking up at Mando with a small smile. It coos and your heart melts. But you’ve still got your guard up. “So, what? Because you’re a dad, I’m gonna listen to you?” The Mandalorian tilts his head to the side, but doesn’t say anything. He does sigh and stoop down to pick up the child. “Is that what you look like under there?”

“No. This is a foundling.” Mando says and there’s just a touch of affection under there.

“What do you want?”

“You don’t belong here.” _He’s come for you_. “I could use a crew mate of your abilities.” _Oh, never mind._

You don’t need to ask where he’s heard of your reputation. “Sorry, Mando, but I work best alone. Besides, I already have a ship.”

“I can pay you well.” He says as you turn to go, but you pause.

You strap your staff to your back and place your hands on your hips. “Alright. Let’s weigh whether it’s worth it.” He watches you patiently and you wonder what he’s thinking about under that helmet. “Does your ship have more than one bunk?” He doesn’t answer and you sigh. “Three beings and one bed. You wanna sleep with me?”

“I don’t do sleep.” He sounds annoyed and you can’t help but smile.

“Fifty per cent.” You say and he takes a mildly threatening step forward and your breath catches.

“Thirty-five.”

“Forty and only because I imagine I’ll be taking care of your son _and_ I’m abandoning my ship.”

Mando looks at this kid in his arm then reaches out his right hand. “It’s a deal. Forty per cent.” You shake on it.

“Alright, Shiny. You’re gonna have to help me move.” You turn and walk away from and you can hear him sigh and start to follow.

\---

Mando’s ship is...kinda cozy. Minimalist and militaristic, but cozy. You don’t have a lot of stuff, some extra clothes, a few weapons, stuff like that. It fits snuggly amongst his things. You got about ten thousand credits for you ship, which is a joke. But what are you gonna do? This is a planet full of criminals and degenerates. But it was a safe place to hide. 

You weren’t completely clear on why, but Mando felt...trustworthy. Like something was telling he’s safe to hang around. Maybe it’s his soft voice, or the way he walks. After spending a day with him, you’ve gotten used to his quiet demeanour and commanding air.

You get the feeling he doesn’t do anything unless he wants to and what he wants, he gets. And, _Maker_ , you envy that. He got you, hardly without any pushback. Maybe it’s because you wanted to get off this outer rim skug hole or maybe because you’re attracted to the unknown. And he’s just a whole bunch of unknown wrapped up in shiny, rare armour.

That has to be it. No other reason.

As you load up the rest of your stuff, he nods and heads to the cockpit to take off.

“Wait, Mando.” He pauses mid-climb. “Where are we heading?”

“Attera Bravo.”

Your face drains of blood and you can feel it. “Are you out of your mind? Can you pilot through that?” You take a step forward and he drops off the ladder.

“Yes.”

“Yes, you’re out of your mind?” He tilts his head and you wish you could see his expression. Is it irritation? Is it amusement? Probably not amusement. “You’ve got a kid to think about.” _And me_ , you want to add, but don’t. Day one as a crew mate and already heading into certain death.

“We’ll be fine.” His voice sounds clipped. Like maybe you should never use the child as a bargaining chip to save your own life again. It was a low move to begin with. “Get some rest. I’ll come get you when we get close.”

“What about you?” He stands in front of you, still and silent. “Fine. But I’m sleeping in your bed.” Saying it like that almost feels naughty. But for the last several weeks that you’ve been on Florrum, you haven’t gotten a single night of good sleep. Too worried about transients coming for you while you were vulnerable. He climbs up the ladder and you take that as an okay. 

No need for modesty with a never-nude. You strip off your pants and drop them on one of your boxes for later. His bunk is small when you do find it and for a brief moment, you feel pity for him. You think of him all alone in his two-foot wide bunk. When you crawl in, you find it’s more comfortable than you’d been expecting.

It smells fresh, like maybe he had been expecting you to join him or like he never uses it. Which is probably more likely. He probably rests in his pilot’s chair all alone. As you cozy up in his bed, you think if he’s ever been with anyone. How lonely he must have been and what kind of a change of pace he has with a crew member.

You close your eyes as the ship jumps into hyperspace and you dream of mysterious masked men with beautiful voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Come and follow me on Tumblr: [dyn-djarin](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Okay thanks bye!


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did about three hours worth of research to figure out what the inside of the ship looks like and found a weird schematic that I will now be basing my entire story on. Best believe that’s a foolish decision.

You aren’t sure how long you’re asleep for when you finally wake up. Being well-rested is a new feeling, but it quickly leaves when you sit up and see the Mandalorian at the foot of your bunk. You jump and cover yourself with your blanket and let out, admittedly, an undignified noise.

“What the hell, man?”

Mando tilts his head to the side. “I said I would wake you when we got close to Attera Bravo.”

You nod, still trying to cover yourself like you aren’t fully clothed. “Right, just in time to watch us fly into an asteroid and die.”

He sighs. “Like I said, we’ll be fine.”

You’re learning it doesn’t take much to irritate him and you kind of like that. There is a person underneath all of that armour, but you still aren’t convinced he doesn't look like he’s like a tall version of the kid.

You start to scoot out of the bunk and he politely turns away when he realises you aren’t wearing any pants. “Thanks.” He nods with his back turned to you. “How long do we have?”

“Half an hour.”

“Perfect.” You pull your pants on and head to the refresher to clean up. “I’ll meet you up there in a few.”

Mando heads up the ladder and you take a few minutes to get yourself in reasonable shape. Like everything else on the _Crest_ , the refresher is small. But the vacc tube is...weird and angled. Peeing is a new experience, you’re leaned forward to keep yourself from slipping down and it’s not comfortable, but, then again, bathrooms aren't really supposed to be. There’s a small mirror above the sink and, unsurprisingly, it’s clean and thinking about Mando using it to shave or cut his own hair is a weird thought. Are Mandalorians allowed to look at their own faces? Or does he have to guess? You guess it doesn't matter if his hair is even or not when he cuts it...

You have so many questions about him and you doubt you’ll get any answers. Best to not think about him too much.

You meet him in the cockpit about ten minutes later. The kid is in his floating bassinet and you sit in the copilot’s seat to Mando’s left. The child coos at you and you smile at him.

“Your kid have a name?”

Mando sighs. “No.”

“How old is he?”

“Fifty.”

You swivel towards the child. “Weeks?”

Mando sighs again. “Years.”

“Older than you?” No answer. “You have a son...and he’s older than you. Interesting lineage.”

There’s a barely audible rush of static through Mando’s modulator and you think for a moment he was laughing at you. But he pulls the ship out of hyperspace and there’s the asteroid belt you’ve been dreading. You strap yourself in and instinctively grab for the child so he doesn’t go flying. Once he’s in your arms, he looks at you with those big eyes and you smile as reassuringly as you can. 

“I don’t want to die yet, Mando. I have a good long life ahead of me.”

“It isn’t ending yet.” He says and you find yourself wanting to believe him. He grips the steering toggles and adjusts his hands a few times. “Hold on.”

Grabbing the kid had been a great idea. While his flying isn’t terrible, there is a lot of shifting and rolling and you squeeze the child for dear life as he flips and rolls around asteroids. You groan and grunt every time he moves unexpectedly. The kid is making delighted noises in your arms and you risk a moment, looking away from death, to look down at him. He’s staring out at the asteroids and making hands at them.

“Fuck, you’re cute.” You manage to say just as Mando takes the ship down for a steep dive towards the surface of the planet. “No no no…”

He pulls up as the asteroids clear and steadies the ship for a nice landing.

“We get to do that again.” He says and you lean your head back with a groan. You want to say something snappy, but you aren’t feeling it right now.

He lands the _Crest_ gently. As he exits the cockpit, he gently pulls the kid from your arms and sets him down in the bassinet.

“I was holding him.”

“You were squeezing him.”

That’s fair.

You give it a few more moments before you follow him down the ladder. “Alright, what’s the plan?”

Mando sets a bounty puck on top of a munitions crate and the face of your quarry pops up. He’s a Hapan. “Smuggler. Stole from the wrong people. He’s holed up here on the fire islands and probably has a group with him. We take them out, then we take him in.”

You press your lips together. “Are we...killing him?”

“Not unless we have to.” He stocks up on his weapons and you think it’s fitting to do the same. “I’ll have you take a high point to take out whoever gets away.”

“Set to stun?” You say, a small smile on your face. He turns to you and you roll your eyes. “Yeah, I get it.” In addition to your normal staff, you grab a long range blaster and a short range blaster and strap that to your thigh just in case. “Ready when you are.”

He nods and opens the hatch. Attera Bravo is beautiful. It is also very hot. You’re dressed light, so you can only imagine how Mando is feeling. But he moves like it doesn’t bother him, doesn’t shift under the sweltering heat, just walks through it like he been trained to.

What if he’s a droid? Droids can get irritated and adopt babies.

Well, you don’t have an attraction to droids, so that makes that easier at least.

You look around at your surroundings. You can see the domed hydro farms and other enclosed areas for cantinas and lodging. Pumice stones tower above them at varying heights which is perfect for you.

“I’ll catch up with you when we’re done.” He nods and you jog off towards the pumice hills. 

You keep an eye on him as you ascend. He walks slowly, with purpose, arms swinging slowly. You find a good place and lay down on warm rocks. It’s fine now, but an hour of this and it’ll be too much. You pull you rifle around and adjust the scope just as he walks into a cantina. You have a clear shot of the doorway.

It doesn’t come as a surprise as you see blaster sparks. You try not to feel worried, but it’s hard when you can’t see what’s happening outside. All you can do is make sure you’re ready to take down any stragglers. One runs out, blaster aimed at the cantina and you take him down. Mando steps out a moment later and looks at the body then up at where you are. Somehow he knows exactly where you are, even though you’re pretty well hidden.

The bounty follows him, cuffed and beaten. You hang out at your spot until you’re sure no one else is coming after him. When you stand, you notice little singed marks on your shirt from laying on volcanic rock for so long. Well, there are more clothes in the galaxy.

You skip down the hills and meet Mando and quarry at the ship.

“My, you’re a pretty one.” The Hapan says to you and you startle, not expecting him to speak to you. “I can promise you one night with me is better than the bounty you’ll get. But I'd bet that you aren't wanting for someone to warm your bed.” He smirks at you and before you can curl your lips in disgust, Mando gives him a quick strike to the face.

You take a surprised step back, not expecting him to defend your honour. You’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but for a brief moment, it was nice not to have to.

He pushes the Hapan up the ramp and shoves him straight into the carbonite.

You want to say something, like thank you. But it doesn't feel appropriate.

Mando sighs and looks down at his arm and you can see the black undershirt is torn and wet. He turns away from you before you can get a close look at it and heads up to the cockpit for take off. “We’ll be at Nevarro in a few hours.” He says and then he’s gone.

You take a moment to look at the frozen Hapan. They’re known for being attractive, but in this moment, you can't think of a single being more attractive being than the Mandalorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so wonderful! Thank you so much for commenting and giving kudos and bookmarking. It means so much to me! Come and hang out with me on tumblr, I follow back everyone: [dyn-djarin](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)


	3. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough. thank you so much for your comments and kudos and bookmarks. And all of you lovelies that follow me on tumblr, I am delighted. This has taken off so fast and I just wanna keep on writing for you (because we're all thirsty for Mando). Please enjoy.

You stay in the cockpit just for flying out of the asteroid field, kid in your arms, eyes glued to death. You don’t have any snarky remarks this time, just quiet astonishment at his quick reflexes and stellar piloting. You can’t remember the last time you felt an attraction towards someone. But you feel it now, strong and confusing as he silently steers through hundreds of asteroids without a problem.

It makes you a little queasy, his flying, but it’s over quickly. Mando punches into hyperspace the instant you’re out of the asteroid belt and stands from his seat. He doesn’t say anything as he passes you and heads back down to the docking bay. You suddenly feel like you don’t want to be a bother or an annoyance so you take your sweet time getting down there.

As you do, you learn that climbing down a ladder with one hand isn’t as hard as you thought it would be. The kid smiles up at you the entire time and that makes it easier too. You hear a weird buzzing sound and distorted grunting as you lower yourself down the last rung. Mando is sitting on one of his munitions crates, cauteriser held over one of his arms.

“I can help with that.” You blurt out and he looks up at you. You open your mouth like there’s something you can say that would convince him that doesn’t have to do it alone. Mando tilts his head down just a little and you know he’s looking at the kid. “Obviously, I’d set him down.”

“I’m fine.” He says and he means it the way you’ve always said it.

“Let me help you.” You set the kid down in the bunk and take a careful step towards him. “Did you even clean it first?”

“It’s hot.” Mando nods towards the tool in his hand.

“Maker help me.” You say under your breath. There’s bacta spray in one of your bags and you go and grab it. “C’mon, this is better than…” you wave your hand vaguely at him. “And it’ll actually be clean.”

Mando sighs and sets the cauteriser down. You feel a small victory even if you did strong arm him into it. While you’re this close to him though, you can inspect his armour. It’s well made, gleaming and clean. There are hardly any marks on it, though you’re sure it’s been through hell. Life of a bounty hunter means getting into a fair amount of fights. And Mandalorians are a creed best known for war and weaponry. And never taking off their helmets of course.

You place on hand around the back of his arm to keep him still as you apply the bacta in careful strokes. Even though the layers, you feel him, warm and strong and human under all that beskar. You stare at your hand wrapped around his bicep and ease up your grip even though you want nothing more than you squeeze and feel the way his skin moves beneath your fingertips. You speak to distract yourself, throat thick.

“How do you get your cape on? It looks very complicated.”

“It is.” He’s watching your hands, body angled just slightly towards you. When you’re done applying the bacta, you set it next to you, but you don’t move otherwise.

“Should we designate times that I remain in the cockpit so you can eat and clean yourself?” He turns his head sharply up to you and you look up at where his eyes would be through the visor. You have high respect for Mandalorians, but that doesn’t stop you from wishing you could see his face. He’s so warm and and your clench your jaw as you think about that. “We don’t have to...I just thought--”

“That’s very thoughtful. Thank you.” He says it like he's never felt kindness before.

Something warm floods your chest and you’re sure your face is naked and honest and you want to say something, but instead, you clear your throat and pull away. “Yeah, well. You’re more useful to me fed and rested, so.” You walk away with the meek excuse of putting away the bacta and you can look away from him and that helmet and his posture. “Anyways, when we get to Nevarro. You go collect reward and bounties and I’ll restock fuel and rations?”

You look back at him and those emotions are back and you stare at him helplessly for a moment. He tilts his head like he’s trying to figure you out.

“You rest, I’ll fly.” You run up to the cockpit before you can say anything else.

Once you’re comfortable in the pilot seat, you curse yourself for speaking. For not having a handle on your emotions. For safe measure, the door is closed so you aren’t surprised by him sneaking up behind you.

Two whole days together and you’re already a mess. This is why you’ve always worked alone. Feelings are a liability that you’d prefer not to deal with.

To take your mind off of things, you watch as the stars flash by in hyperspace. It’s beautiful and distracting and too bright to let you sleep. The ideal combination. It means you're left alone with your thoughts. Yipee. You think more about exactly what you’re feeling and if it’s well warranted. If it isn’t just some sick projection because you’ve been alone for so long. You’ve finally met a person that _wants_ to be around you and you’ve latched on like he’s you’re only lifeline.

After some time, the door opens and you stiffen, hoping and dreading it's the Mandalorian. Instead, it's the kid. He comes up to the control panel and reaches his hand out for the controls.

"No, don't touch anything."

He looks at you and you feel like you're a bad person. You pull him into your lap and he reaches for the metal ball on the take-off lever. It's removable, so you figure what the hell. You drop it into his waiting hands and he looks at you again and this time you feel delight.

\---

Mando ends up never joining you in the cockpit so you pull out of hyperspace and land a close distance from the main town. Best to just get it over with.

When you get down to the docking bay, the hatch is already open and he's already left to meet Greef Karga. Your heart drops, but you're relieved you don't have to rehash earlier's awkward conversation. You look down at the kid who somehow managed to get down the ladder with you.

"Oh, are you coming with me?" He coos and you smile. "Alright. We have work to do."

Navigating the town is easy enough. Outer Rim territories leave a lot to be desired, but Nevarro is comfortable. It's not Alderaan--

You stop that line of thinking immediately.

Finding fuel is easy. Finding food, eh, not so much. You're also very hungry. You haven't eaten since Mando picked you up and you decide to take care of that before you do anything else.

The cantina you enter is comfy enough and filled with all sorts of lifeforms. They don't give you a second glance when you walk in. It's when you order food for yourself and the kid that people start giving you looks. Mostly at the kid first and then at you. It's weird and you really don't like it. Attention really isn't your thing. It doesn’t take long to get your food and the kid sips at his soup like an old man. People keep a small distance away from you while you eat. And yet.

"So where is he?" One rather ballsy bounty hunter stands at the edge of your table and you turn to them, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"Where's Mando?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." You turn to the table and resume eating. They grab you by the arm and yank you towards them.

"Listen, bitch--" You stand and remove your staff from your back, quickly striking the bounty hunter across where you think their face is. They grunt and stagger back, releasing you. The room goes silent and more bounty hunters stand, arms raised in combat, and walk towards you.

"You stay the hell away from me." You extend your staff towards the rest of the room. "I can and will kill every single one of you if I have to." You grit your teeth.

You're ready for a brawl when the door opens and Mando walks in. He doesn't say anything to them, just stands in the open doorway, hand rested on his blaster. At the sight of him, people tense and slink away from you. Mando takes the few slow steps it takes to get to your table and waits for people to back away before sitting down.

Once he's seated, you take the cue and join him. He doesn't move, doesn't say anything, and that hapless feeling is back. He's hard to read and maybe you would still feel that way if you could see his face or hear his real voice. 

You can't think of anything to say, so you don't. You eat your meal in silence and the kid across from you does the same. You eyes are glued to your soup and you move only to eat. And the entire time, Mando keeps his eyes on you, quiet and contemplative.

When you finish, you check that the kid is done too and stand from your table. With your staff in one hand and the kid in the other, you walk out. People turn to look at you as you leave and you give them steely eye contact in return.

You're used to people underestimating you, it's happened your whole life. But the one person you didn't expect it from was Mando. You would have been perfectly fine on your own and it wasn't like he immediately jumped to your rescue or anything. But they backed off because of him and that feels like enough... 

"Are you okay?" Mando breaks your thought process and you turn and look at him in shock. The question makes you want to cry. When was the last time you heard that question? You can’t remember.

"Yeah. Dudes being assholes. Just a couple of guys being dudes being assholes." You say, covering up all of the feelings you're having. Even though it doesn’t sound nearly as convincing as you’d hoped. "I was going to get rations. Come with me?"

He nods and follows you down the street. And you kind of don't know where you're going. But you'll figure it out. You turn down one street, then another, a couple more. You just keep winding down streets and Mando is content to follow you until you stop and realise you're lost. Mando says your name and you look at him.

The helplessness you felt a moment ago is gone, replaced with embarrassment. "Okay, I obviously don't know where I'm going. I've never been here before." You get a little indignant in your embarrassment.

"I can tell. We aren't too far." He walks by your side and leads you to a somewhat more populated area. Mando walks up to a vendor you're sure you passed and gets 60 portions. Which seems a little excessive, but better safe than stranded and starving. He slings the bag over his shoulder and pays the vendor.

Walking back to the ship is less tense and you finally take a moment to strap your staff back where it belongs. "I, uh, feel like I should apologise…"

"No. I will never think less of you for defending yourself or the kid." That's relieving to hear, but you can't help the shame you feel for losing your cool so fast. "I would have done the same."

"Yeah. But you're hot headed." Mando stops walking and you feel you've overstepped, but you can't stop yourself from talking. "You punched your quarry yesterday for--"

"I do have feelings."

Your heart thuds against your chest and you obviously know he's talking about being human, but that doesn't stop the voice in the back of your head telling you he has feelings for you and you can't help but feel more for him in that moment.

"I know, I saw your blood yesterday. I mean, I'm not sure if you're a human, but I'm guessing you are. Since I didn't see anything green, I'm guessing you don't look like Mr. Old Baby over here." You're rambling and your thoughts are rambling. "Anyways, let's get out of here before I accidentally kill someone or spontaneously combust and die or something.” You look down at the kid. “You don’t need to see violence like that, right? Although...I suspect he’s already seen his fair share?”

Mando starts walking again which is as good a yes as any and you laugh. At least life with Mando means it’ll never be boring, so you’ve got that going for you.

“Our next quarry is a bail jumper, holed up a day from here.” Mando, oh so nonchalantly, changes the subject.

“Alright. Let’s go get him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all. At this rate, we'll have smut in about ten years. I'm just kidding. Give it like three chapters (or less) because I'm losing my mind.
> 
> Tumblr: [dyn-djarin](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)


	4. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...reader gets hurt in this chapter, but don't worry, no wounds are described in gory detail. This is supposed to be sexy.
> 
> Also, I promised that there would eventually be sin.
> 
> This is not that chapter. However, I hope you might be into this.

It goes on like this for weeks and weeks. You silently keep all your feelings down and once you accept that your feelings will never be reciprocated, it's easy. It's great. You're fine. It isn’t like you think about him while lie away in his bunk while he flies the _Crest_. Or like you think about him while you locked in the cockpit with the kid while he runs around the docking bay potentially naked. Have you touched yourself to orgasm in his pilot’s seat? Pressing the side of your face into the leather of his chair, trying to get any whiff of him you can? No.

Yes.

But it doesn’t matter, because you totally don’t have feelings for him. At least that’s what you tell yourself while you walk next to each other and kill people to protect the other. It’s not a romantic thing. And it isn’t violently sexy to you when he kills Imps while carrying the kid.

You tend to each other’s wounds, touching only as much is necessary. Your touch always lingers a bit too long, craving the feeling of another person. He watches you every time you touch him and it’s enough to almost shatter what thin grasp you have on your emotions.

You're out on some desert planet refilling supplies when a battle breaks out. You have no intention of having got caught in the middle of it, but here you are. Mando has the kid and you're all alone. Plus, you left your blaster back on the ship like an idiot, thinking that this was going to be a simple pay-and-go. Havoc breaks out in the street and you make the decision to high tail back to the ship, rendezvous with Mando, and get the hell off of this planet.

Your fleeing doesn't stop people from coming at you though. You take a couple hits, but you take them down. The Empire is supposed to be gone, but here are Stormtrooper ground forces and TIE-fighters in the sky.

And then.

One moment you're running. The next, your back hits a wall and you fall face first to the ground. There's rubble everywhere and you can't get your bearings. Everything hurts. Trying to move even just your finger is like trying to lift a tonne, let alone your entire body. You can barely look around, but based on the noiselessness, you seem to have been the only one caught in the blast. Or the only one left alive.

You try to lift your head to get a look around, but everything is either too bright or too dark and your ears are roaring and ringing and it’s impossible to get a grasp on anything.

For a moment, you think that life has been pretty fair to you. A good series of ups and downs. Your planet was destroyed by the empire, but you got to survive. That must have been worth something.

You got to meet Mando.

Your heart aches and that's not from the blast. Your eyes close and it's too hard to fight anymore. Just once, it would be nice to experience the comfort of darkness.

.  
.  
.

You hear your name being called. Frantic and modulated. Time is nonexistent. You could have been unconscious for a moment or for hours. You open your eyes again and you're pleased to say that the world isn't spinning nearly as bad anymore. But it's so hard to stay awake. You cough and that's a mistake. It makes your chest contract and it feels like maybe all of your ribs are broken. You make a long groan of pain, but at least you're awake again.

You hear your name called again and your turn your face in the direction you think it's coming from. Mando rounds a corner and sees you lying on the ground. He rushes to your side and looks you over. Like always, you wonder what he's thinking, but your tongue is heavy in your mouth and you can't ask.

Carefully but quickly, he lifts you and throws you over his shoulder. His pauldron is pressed into your stomach, but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as everything else hurts. You close your eyes as he runs back to the ship.

Everything is a blur. Getting to the _Crest_. Entering hyperspace. Feeling his bare hands on your arms and face as he inspects you for damage. The sound of bacta spray. At some point, the pain is too much and you let yourself fall asleep.

\---

You sleep, solid and fitfully for what feels like a long time. And you wake with one hell of a headache and a back you'd like to replace. You open your eyes and have a brief moment of panic.

"I'm blind." Your voice is hoarse and quiet.

"The lights are off." Mando.

He's right next to you. Warm and cozy and his voice is different.

"Are you-- Is your--" you can't get yourself to say the words, voice caught in your throat. But you lift a hand and touch where you think his face is. Your fingertips are met with warm, smooth skin and you make a high keening noise in your throat.

You can't stop yourself from touching all over his face gently. Later, if this comes up in conversation, you can say it was because you were dying. Until then, you let yourself enjoy this.

You drag your thumb across his eyebrows and forehead, lightly brushing over his eyelashes. He stays perfectly still for you and wonder how he feels about this. You’re lying on one of your arms and you can only touch him with one hand and that seems unfair. You shift towards him and slip the arm you're lying on under his neck and trail your fingers up his spine. Mando takes in a sharp gasp of air and his hand grips your hip.

You shift again so you're pressed together, thigh to chest. His cheeks are soft with just a hint of stubble. His lips are soft too and you wonder what it would feel like to have him kiss you. The hand in your hip is firm and unyielding. You stay silent, afraid that if you speak, you'll break this trance you've both fallen into.

Breathing too deeply hurts your ribs, but you can smell him, clean and fresh and a little musky and you can't get enough of it so you press your face into his neck and take slower, shallower breaths. Against your cheek, you can feel his pulse, quick and strong and it feels like you're invading his privacy knowing that he isn't unaffected by your touches. 

This is the only time. You tell yourself. You'll probably never get this chance again. The hand on his cheek cards through his hair and you can feel the tips of his locks, soft and uneven. You twirl a lock around your finger because you can. You're so enraptured by his hair that you barely miss his hand stroking up your side. He slips his hand under your shirt and you make a broken sound in the back of your throat. It's been so long since you've been touched. You arch your back as he drags his blunt fingernails down your spine.

Your breaths come harder and you press your face farther into his neck, careful to keep your lips from his skin. You aren't sure what this is, but you need it to last forever. He shifts and you move with him, legs tangled together and he brings his other arm around your back and squeezes you tight to him in a warm embrace. You hug back, one hand knotted in his hair, the other in his shirt. You’re pantsless, just the way you like sleeping and your face heats when you think that Mando must have removed your pants to ease your comfort. HIs pants are soft against your thighs and you feel his leg muscles flexing against yours.

Mando sighs against your ear and you shiver beneath him. He's cozy to press against and you lift your head just a little to rub his scruff against your cheek. It's rough and you let out a small hum. Mando drags the palm of his hand down your back to the back of your knee and hitches you leg around his waist. You sigh and roll your hips against his. He moans brokenly against your ear and you think you can die happily now.

Your touches remain mutually semi-innocent. His breathing is hot and you can feel it in your hair every time he exhales. You wonder why he was laying with you to begin with. His bunk is a squeeze with one person and with two, you've got nowhere to go. Although there isn't a single place in the universe you would rather be, a single person you would rather be with.

Mando's hand grips at the base of your skull and massages at your sore flesh. You lean into it, tilting your head back. He presses his face into your neck and noses down to your collarbone. He still has one arm wrapped around your back and has you effectively trapped against his chest.

Your body feels feverish and your head feels like it's full of putty. It makes no difference if your eyes are open or closed, but you keep your eyes squeezed shut in case you accidentally catch a glimpse of his face. You love this, you realise with a shock of shame. You love feeling his hands down your body and his breath against your skin.

Your heart is pounding as you cup his cheek and encourage him to raise his face. Your breath is ragged and your blood is pounding in your ears. You drag your lips down the stubble of his jaw.

In a wildly quick second, Mando takes you firmly by the base of your throat and pushes your back to the cot. He's breathing shakily as he looms over you. He isn't pressing hard enough against your windpipe to keep you from breathing, but it feels like your head isn't getting enough oxygen.

"You need to keep resting." His lips barely graze yours and you whimper. His voice without the modulator is rough and deep and there are so many words you want him to say.

"No, I'm okay." You say quietly, winding your hand with the one on your neck as if that will keep him where you need him. His hands are soft and rough and you already miss having them on your body.

"You thought you were blind a moment ago." He sighs and takes his hand from your neck, dragging it deliberately down you chest and stomach in a silent promise.

Touché.

He slides down and off your body. “Come up to the cockpit when you wake up. The kid misses you.”

You smile even though you know he can’t see you. The door slides shut with a pneumatic _whoosh_. You exhale shakily and roll to lay on your back. Maybe whatever just happened was a very vivid fever dream. There’s no way that just happened.

A million reasons race through your head, most of them bad. Except for one. One that you try not to dwell on, but keeps popping back into your head. Your feelings are reciprocated.

\---

As it happens, you did actually need to sleep more. You open the door to the bunk and you’re relieved that all of the lights are on. After being in darkness for so long, the lights are harsh on your eyes and your head is still pounding. Your ears are still ringing, but it’s not as bad as it was before. Within a couple of days, it should be gone completely.

You get to the refresher and you’re surprised to see half of your face is bruised. You can only imagine what the rest of your body looks like. You strip out of your clothes and uncover bruise after bruise and small criss-cross scars across your arms and torso. You hadn’t felt any of this while Mando was touching you. Your mouth hangs open in shock and you brace yourself to see where your back hit the wall. A long gash from your shoulder to your left hip is almost completely healed and you stare at your back through the mirror. Mando had seen all of this. Had cleaned and dressed and sprayed every wound. Your back was cauterised closed, you can tell by the jaggedness of the scarring and take a deep breath.

You’re afraid water will hurt you, so you switch to sonic and let inaudible vibrations shake you clean of dirt. It doesn’t feel as clean as using soap and water, but it’s good enough for now. As you get out, you realise that you left clean clothes in the bay. You give that an extra moment of consideration while you brush your teeth. You hope Mando and the kid are still in the cockpit as you wrap a towel around yourself and slip out barefoot. The ground is cold and you dress as quickly as possible.

The moment the door opens to the cockpit, the child is in front of you, smiling sweetly and cooing. You dip down and pick him up.

“Hey, baby. Was I asleep for too long?” You cuddle him close and plot down in one of the co-pilot seats behind Mando. “Not enough stimulating conversation?” You tease.

“I talk to him sometimes.” Mando says and tilts his head in your direction. Even modulated, you love hearing him speak.

“Mm, that’s why I’m around. I’m the chatty one.”

Mando stands up from his seat and moves to stand in front of you. You swallow thickly as he takes you by the chin gently and inspects your cheek. You close your eyes and furrow your eyebrows. He doesn’t say anything and you find his touch a soft reassurance.

“I’ll heal up in a few days.” You say lowly, but he still doesn’t remove his hand. “Mando, I’m okay.” You look at him.

“I wasn’t there to help you.”

“Stop.” Taking his hand in yours, you frown. “You were there when I needed you. If you had been there before that...well, then I wish the kid wasn’t there.” 

The kid looks up at you and you thank the Maker that it had only been you that had been caught in the blast. You were willing to kill a whole room of people just for looking at the kid the wrong way the first day you knew him. Who knows what you would do if he had been hurt by the Empire. A scarier thought is what Mando would do if someone hurt his son.

“You saved me. And now you’re stuck with me until I can return the life debt.” You joke, hoping that he’d be less serious. But it doesn’t work. “Besides, you were already _all_ over me the other night. You can’t think I’m _that_ injured.”

That does the trick. Mando is a quiet and contemplative man. He thinks about what he wants before he goes for it. Weighs the positives and negatives of each outcome before he makes a decision.

“Bacta spray is a well-known cure-all. I wanted to make sure that it had done its job.” He says and runs a gloved hand down one of your bare arms lightly, checking over the healing lacerations.

“A likely excuse.” You quip and smirk up at him. “When’s the last time you got to sleep and eat?”

“Two days ago. After we…” He trails off which is uncharacteristic. “Laid together.”

You’re mortified. “Oh my stars. Don’t say it like that!” You blush and cover your face. You aren’t being fair. It is exactly what the two of you did. “Go downstairs and think about what you’ve done.” You stand with the kid and walk around Mando. “I’ll let you know when we’ve actually laid together.” You clamp your mouth shut. Mando tilts his head at you and you’re sure if you could see under his helmet, he would be smiling. “Go eat!”

He shakes his head and leaves the cockpit. You hit the button to close the door and drop into the pilot seat in embarrassment. You’re in recovery. You’re allowed to say weird things until you’re completely healed.

You hug the kid close to you and watch as stars speed by in hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I honestly cannot express how grateful I am to all of you for reading and commenting and following me on tumblr. it is so nice to know that you're all as thirsty as I am for Din. Also, I may not ever use his name in this fic. I'm still on the fence. Tell me what you think either here or tumblr.
> 
> [dyn-djarin](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, a promise. No one will ever hurt this kid in this fic. I've alluded to it and i want you all to know that it will never happen.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...here we are. Don't say I never gave you anything.

Bespin is beautiful. A city in the clouds. Heights aren't as intimidating as they used to be. Standing on the edge of one of the platforms, you can see down into the clouds and you can see more platforms in the distance. The wind is strong up here and you breathe in deep and enjoy fresh air that isn't hot or dusty or recycled. Being with Mando is delightful, but sometimes your destinations leave a lot to be desired. You would love to hang out on more planets like this, but quarry doesn't usually hide out on places that provide comfort.

You've learned from past experiences (last week) to always keep your blaster strapped to your hip and the heel of your hand rests on the butt of it. It’s hard to believe that Bespin was a battleground just a few years ago. It’s been rebuilt and renovated since the fall of the Empire. But if you look too close at the smaller, more distant structures, you can see the damage that was inflicted.

You aren’t sure how you know, but Mando steps up behind you, silent as always. You turn and smile. Most of your wounds and bruises have healed. Including the one on your face which you’re very happy about. It means that Mando doesn’t spend a long time staring at your face in regret and that’s fine. You prefer when he doesn’t do that.

The kid must still be on the ship since he isn’t with Mando and over the months, you’ve learned that that’s mostly okay. If the kid doesn’t want to be on the ship, somehow or other, he’ll show up next to you. It is truly remarkable how he manages to show up at any random time without warning. You love him all the more for it.

Mando steps up to stand next to you when he sees you’ve noticed him. “I didn’t want you to jump and fall off.”

You laugh. “I wouldn’t do that. Besides, I’m pretty sure there’s no land, so you’d be able to come and get me in the _Crest_.”

“The air here becomes less habitable the closer to the core you get.”

“So that’s a no.” You sigh and stretch your arms up, feeling your ribs creak and pop back into place. You wince and you’re sure Mando sees because he sees everything. Bacta is cool and all, but it doesn’t do much for bone injuries. “Alright, let’s go catch this guy.”

You’ve gotten used to walking into places with Mando and providing support when catching bounties. So you’re surprised when he stops you by the shoulder as you walk by him.

“Why don’t you stay behind?”

You start. “Excuse me? Stay behind?” You enunciate his words back at him. “I’m not fragile, Mando.” You laugh it off and roll your eyes.

“No, but you are in recovery.”

You shrug his hand off of you, less amused. “Has that ever stopped _you_ before?” He stays silent. “You think I’m a liability.” You clench your jaw. “I am _not_ weak.”

“I would never say you are.” Mando sounds sincere, but your face feels warm and your heart is pounding. “You don’t need to get yourself more hurt than you already are.”

“And leave you without backup? You’re gonna rush into a room full of guys surrounded by mercenaries and probably die because you don’t want me to get hurt…” You cross your arms, ignoring how that makes your sore ribs feel. “That’s preposterous.”

“I need to know you’ll be safe.” And that’s about as much of a confession as you’ll ever get. Your anger simmers away and you shake your head defeated.

What he wants, he gets and that drives you crazy. “I’m not _not_ going to providing you back up. I won’t go in with you, I’ll hang out nearby and pick them off through the window. Like our first bounty. You won’t even be able to see me. But I’ll be there.” You look up at him and wink with both eyes.

He sighs. “Fine.”

Grinning, you give him a light punch on the shoulder. "Look at that. Compromise." You knew being cute would work.

He holds the tracking fob out and walks where it tells him and you follow close behind secretly giddy. A whole week out of action, trapped on the ship has made you absolutely stir crazy. But now, you can start to feel the adrenaline take over and your fingers start to itch. So what if everything still hurts and you would better help yourself by lying down? Rest and recuperation is for the weak.

“I’m going in through there.” Mando points about twenty metres ahead to a small building. “You, stay out here. Don’t get into trouble. Stay out of sight. Understand?”

“I’m not a child.” You huff. “I can follow simple instructions.” Mando looks at you doubtfully. “Don’t give me that look, shiny. I’ll be out here while you have all the fun.”

He doesn’t say anything, all business now, and walks down the rest of the street. You hang back until he gets inside, then you rush down to the building and press your back against the wall close to the entrance. _Stay out of trouble_ , he says, like he’s your dad.

It’s quiet for a moment and you imagine he’s measuring out the room and considering the odds. You like that about him; he never just walks in guns blazing. You can hear the exact moment he threatens the quarry and you rest your hand on your blaster. You scoot closer to the open window and peek inside.

Mando is doing a pretty good job of holding his own against several assailants. But you’re glad you’re close. Even Mandalorians can get overwhelmed in battle. Mando would never admit it, but he’s being swarmed by about a dozen people. You pull your blaster and start to pick them off, one by one. You manage to get about four down before you realise that the rest of them are close to Mando for you to get a clear enough shot.

So you shoot other things, hoping to grab their attention. You shoot tables and chairs over and it works. You draw three more away from Mando and they spot you outside. Your pulse is rushing when you see them heading for the door. You skip back a few steps and pull your staff from your back. Mando outfitted it with a shock element which you call the “Business End” of your staff.

In one hand, you have your blaster, the other your staff and you feel invigorated. The first one comes out and you get him with the blaster, but the other two are faster and you have to hide your excitement at the challenge.

They come at you at the same time and you duck and dodge their fists. You get your blaster knocked out of your hand, though. And that’s okay, you grip your staff tightly with both hands. One grabs you from behind and you drop your weight like a rag doll and he struggles to get a good grip. You twist down and out of his grip and whip around, swinging your staff as hard as you can across his face. He drops and you shock him with your staff. The other one is staring at you in shock as your run across the short distance. When you get close enough, you pivot on one foot and drive your staff into his torso as hard as you can.

You’re breathing hard when he drops and you turn towards the door and see Mando standing with the cuffed quarry, head tilted.

“Hey.” You say as nonchalantly as you can even though you’ve just killed seven people. Mando knows it and you think maybe he finds it distasteful.

Doubtful.

He nods his head towards the _Crest_ as he walks by. You know he hates speaking around enemies, especially quarry. You respect him for that. You eye up the quarry, beaten and bloody. Then you look up Mando. There don’t seem to be any immediate damages to him and you worry that maybe he’s covering it all up. Because he’s like that. Showing weakness in front of quarry isn’t his kind of thing though, so you won’t bring it up yet.

The walk back to the ship is quiet. You walk a couple feet behind Mando in case anyone else tries to come to your quarry’s rescue. But it doesn’t seem that way. When you get back to the _Crest_ , Mando shoves the quarry straight into the carbonite and walks to the cockpit to get ready for takeoff.

“Mando…” You say and he turns to you sharply. You jump when he takes quick strides and walks into your personal space. You take steps back to put a distance between you, but he doesn’t stop until your back hits against the hull.

“I told you to stay out of trouble.”

You gasp and look up into his visor. “I remember saying that I would provide you backup.” You say quietly.

“They could have killed you.”

“It’s amazing that what could have happened isn’t what actually happened.” You grit your teeth and he takes a step into you, beskar pressed hard against your chest and he’s staring down at you. “What’s the big deal? So I helped you out.”

“You’re still healing.”

“Maker, fucking help me.” You press a hand against the breastplate of his beskar and push back. He doesn’t move, but then again, you don’t expect him to. “I. Am. Not. Weak. If you keep treating me like I’m fragile, I’m gonna lose my fucking mind.” You push with both hands and you feel him lean forward to keep from moving backwards.

“I thought you were going to die.” He says and his voice is laced with pain and you stop pushing at him and his armour presses into your chest again. “I can’t go through that feeling again.”

There’s a part of you that feels bad. But a huge part of you that doesn’t. You’re torn between still being mad and conceding. You sigh. His armour is cold so you touch your hand around the back of his pauldron to feel him, warm and real. “I just...don’t need you to baby me. But I do understand that you worry.”

Mando looks down at the hand on his arm and he thinks for a moment. “I know how strong you are, I’ve seen you fight. But the kid and I, we need you.”

You're frozen in place and you look at him in abject shock. It shouldn't surprise you, really, you must have known how he's felt. You open your mouth to say something, think better of it and close your mouth. Then you open it again and no sound comes out.

"I'm gonna take off."

Mando steps away from you and you stare as he walks up to the cockpit, your back still pressed up against the hull. You have no idea what to do with that information.

For a couple of hours, you hang out in the bay, pacing back at forth before it becomes tedious and you haven't shown any light on your earlier conversation. He's… a fucking enigma and the only thing you want is to figure him out.

You rush up to the cockpit, but quite knowing what you're going up there for, but you feel like maybe you have words to say. And all of those words are lost when the door opens and Mando turns in his seat to face you while holding the kid. There's a weird feeling of feral maternity that you get when you see him holding the child while all covered in his armour. The kid is playing with the little metal ball from the take-off lever and your heart melts.

"I need you too." You say, pulling your eyes from the kid to look at Mando. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life anymore. I've been alone for so long and it's so nice to have this weird little family we've got going on." Your face heats. "Like a platonic family. Not like you and I are married or anything." Mando tips his head to the side like you’ve just said something way out there. "But like, if we were...married, that would make us like a real family with our green goblin son."

"He does have very large ears." Mando says as he stands up. He steps closer to you and tucks a stray lock behind your ear. "We don't need to be married to be a family." 

Your heart swells and you can't help yourself, you hug him. And the kid since he's there too. Mando wraps his free arm around your waist and you feel at home for the first time in years.

\---

It happens again. A week after delivering the quarry back to Karga. Between everything going dark and the sound of the door opening to the bunk, you wake up. Not that you had really been asleep, just resting.

You know what’s going to happen and your heart starts pounding. It’s been two weeks since the last time. Even though you know it’s coming, you still jump when you feel a warm hand touch your ankle. Mando uses his hands to feel where you are and climbs over you. He kneels, one knee on either side of your right calf. HIs hand keep trailing up your bare legs and your shiver as he slips his wandering hand up your shirt and around your back.

You can get used to this. There isn't a single thing in life that you would want more than to feel his hands on you for the rest of your life. You lift yourself up to one elbow and hold him by the knee. You're delightfully surprised to feel he isn't wearing pants either.

Your free arm reaches out blindly for his face. You end up poking at his cheek a little too hard and he moves away in shock. Slowly, he moves his cheek into your waiting hand and turns his face just a little so he can kiss the inside of your palm.

You moan his name brokenly and he grips harder at your waist. His hand passes over your breast, his thumb flicking over your nipple and you love that. It almost feels like too much and you're body is hot and your ears are roaring. Your back arches and he pulls you to sit up all the way. He supports your back with one arm and continues gently tugging and rolling your nipple between his fingers. You try to stay silent, you do, but you start letting out quiet, desperate gasps and his hands get rougher and his touches get harder.

Mando presses his face into your neck and bites at the junction of your shoulder. Your hands come up quickly to his hair and you dig your fingers in, moaning loudly. He hums his approval as he kisses up to your ear and nibbles gently at the lobe. You realise with a hot shock and a shiver that you're wet. You can feel an unfamiliar and gentle ache between your thighs and in your lower stomach.

You want everything he’s willing to give you. Feeling his warm breath against your temple is driving you mad and you want him to get on with it. Your drag both of your hands through his hair and he exhales shakily. You pull gently at his locks and he moans quietly.

“Can I touch you?” He asks like he isn’t already. Like there’s a reason you would tell him to stop. "Tell me I can. Tell me this is allowed." He pleads and you feel like maybe you're missing something. Like he thinks this isn't something that can Mandalorians do.

"Yes, Mando, please. _Please_." You plead right back and he groans loudly into your ear, grinding his hard cock against your hip.

You shudder in response and finally, finally, he kisses you. He kisses slow, like he's afraid of messing up. But, fuck, he's thorough. He starts off chaste, just a brush of lips and he slowly gets more adventurous, licking and nibbling at your bottom lip. When you gasp at a particularly hard bite, he delves in, running his tongue slowly against yours. He hums and reaches a hand down to grab at your ass, kneading his fingers hard into your flesh.

Your hands wander as he kisses you. You touch his arms and his hands where you can reach them. Your hands must come off as desperate as you touch every inch of his body you can get your hands on. His legs have a thin layer of hair, arms too, but it’s softer there. His back is soft and smooth and you drag your nails down it and he pulls in a sharp breath in return.

One of his hands wraps around the base of your throat, squeezing just tightly enough to threaten airflow and your face heats. He pulls you up a little to give you a quick slap on your ass as he bites down on your lip and squeezes your just a bit.

You moan loudly and he groans back in response, rolling his hips. “I wish I could see you like this.” He murmurs against your lips. “Bet you’re fucking beautiful when you spread out and wet for me.”

Never, in a million years, would have ever thought Mando would run his mouth during sex. And this is better than anything you’ve ever cooked up in your imagination.

“I’m gonna try something.” He whispers and pushes you back into the cot. He moves away from your lips slowly, pressing soft lingering kissing across your face and down your neck. His hands frame your waist as he moves lower.

“Oh, Maker…” You whisper as you figure out where he’s going.

Mando hums, pulling at the neckline of your shirt so he can give each of your nipples a tiny lick. Your thighs clench in anticipation and he sits up and pulls your underpants off in one quick, fluid movement. You’re going to lose your fucking mind as he kisses the inside of each of your thighs, languishing in the whimpers you make as he sucks at your skin.

Your hands fly to his hair when he gives your pussy a small lick. You breathe deeply and he hums. The next lick is longer and deeper and soon he loses himself in it. In you. He doesn’t go very fast or very hard, but he is very thorough, sucking and licking at your folds. Your legs are shaking and _fuck_ , you didn’t think it could feel this good. He eats you out like he’s starving, one arm wrapped around your lower back, the other gripping at the outside of your thigh.

He moans quietly when he pushes his tongue into you and you make a stuttered sound in the back of your throat. “More, Mando…” You say and of course, he’s a generous lover. He runs a finger up and down your pussy, gathering moisture, before he pushes a long, thick digit into you. He goes slow enough that you can feel every texture of his skin. He pushes into the knuckle and pulls out just as slow and pushes in a second finger and twists and you can’t help it, your press your hips into his face and he just takes it.

Mando pushes his fingers in as far as they’ll go and strokes gently inside of you. Combined with whatever magical fucking thing he’s doing with his tongue, you cum. Your body trembles and your eyes squeeze shut with the force of it. You shake and he just keeps on sucking on your clit like he’s trying to get you to cum again and, fuck, you might.

You’re oversensitive and you’re body moves like you simultaneous want more and like you’re trying to get away from him. The arm around your back tightens and he keeps you close to his face and he speeds up, pumping his fingers in and out of you roughly. You plea for him with every breath you have and you cum again, chest heaving and pussy leaking.

He slows down and you collapse onto your back, letting go of his hair and draping an arm over your face. You take in quick little breaths as he eventually stops. He crawls up your body and touches his dry hand to your face as a guideline so he can kiss you. You kiss back lazily, tasting yourself on his tongue, and you suck at his lips and tongue until that taste is gone.

“Sleep, dear girl.” He says and you whine something about reciprocation. He manhandles you until you’re on your side and he’s pressed against your back. You can feel his cock pressed against your ass and you wiggle your hips back. He grabs you by the waist tightly and stops you from moving. “Later. Sleep now.” He kisses the back of your neck and eases his grip.

And how fucking lucky you are that you get to fall asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am EMBARRASSED! I can't edit my own smut, I'll go through it tomorrow when I feel disconnected enough from it and edit it then. Maker help me.
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr: [dyn-djarin](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)


	6. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry this took so long! I am also sorry that I didn't respond to comments! Although, one of you said "Nookie" and I straight up had to look that up. Apparently it's a Limp Biskit song from way back in the day. I'm not that young, I promise. I was...born at least in the 90s.
> 
> Anyways, whatever. Here's the following morning.

After last night’s encounter, you wake up alone. Which doesn’t surprise you, but still makes you feel a little disappointed. Mando is a secluded person who, for better or for worse, values the time he has alone.

While you have a quiet moment, you contemplate the direction your life has taken over the past few months. Meeting Mando and the kid had been a random, but welcome surprise. Having a family again, also very nice. Having a sexual partner, fucking stellar. Though, there’s no real evidence that there will be more sexual encounters, though you can hope.

Apart from cauterising his wounds, you haven't seen a single strip of skin and it's driving you wild. You want to see him. Not necessarily his face because of course you respect the Mandalorian Creed. But like...other things. Like his hands. You know they're strong and calloused, but you want visual confirmation.

You want to know everything about him. He doesn't offer up any information and only answers what you ask him. And since prying isn't exactly polite, you tend to not ask too many questions. You know that the kid was once a bounty of his and you only know that because someone in a cantina told you so. That had, admittedly, been a surprise. Whatever he did to get back into the good graces of the guild is a mystery, but it does explain some of the hostility you encounter on Nevarro.

But, no use thinking of that right now. Right now, you feel like you need a good shower. And now that your back is almost completely healed, that means being able to use water again.

But you roll out of the bunk and pull your underpants back on from where they’re lying on the floor. And you think about that for a moment. Having your clothes spread out all over Mando’s home. What kind of feral feeling would you get if you saw his clothes all over the floor?

The thought of him naked send a shock of want through your body and you tamp it down and head to the refresher. After a shower and change of clothes, you’re feeling like more of a person who can hold a conversation with another person. Also when you get out of the shower, you’re dimly aware that the door to the bunk is closed even though you’re sure you left it open.

You shrug it off and head up to the cockpit. You're going to announce your arrival when the door opens, but your words die on your lips when you see him.

Mando is sitting his pilot's seat, as normal, facing towards the door, not normal, with his armour on, normal, and his pants around his ankles, definitely not normal. His hard is wrapped around the base of his hard cock and his breath is harsh through the modulator. He sees you and leans his head back, moaning softly. He isn't stroking himself or even trying to get himself off, he's just squeezing the base of his erection.

Your mouth waters at the sight. It's more than just seeing him hard and ready. You can see his skin, gorgeously tan and criss-crossed with scars. He’s beautiful like this. Spread out and wanting. Is this because of last night? Because of you?

"Come here." He says raggedly and you walk forwards as if under a spell. "You're so fuckin' pretty." Your face heats, but you don’t stop. "And _strong_. Watching you kill those men yesterday--." He cuts off with a groan and his cock throbs.

You lower yourself to your knees in front of him, pushing closer so his thighs bracket your shoulders. He looks down at you and moans. 

"What are you going to do down there?" He asks, breathlessly and honestly, you have no idea.

You look at his thighs and then out of curiosity, you push his shirt up as far as it can go without having to remove his breastplate. His skin is soft and smooth and you press your face into his stomach because you can you give the area below his belly button a soft bite. He cants his hips up in surprise and one of his hands comes up to stroke your cheek.

His dick is pressed against the base of your throat and you hum softly. He feels it and moans again, pressing his hips up just a little. You could get used to this _and that’s a problem_. “Take your gloves off.” You say and he does. Immediately. You raise your face to look at him and he holds you gently by both cheeks. “Can I...” You pause and kiss the inside of his palm. “Suck your cock?”

He growls and runs a rough hand through you hair and pulls back sharply. You moan and tilt your head back accordingly. His other hand trails over your face and you open your mouth accordingly when he presses his thumb against your lips. You give it a hard suck and Mando tightens his hand in your hair.

“Yes.”

Slowly, like he wants to make sure this is okay, he guides your face down to the tip and lets you go. You look up at him as you lick him from base to tip and he stares right back, chest heaving. You wonder if he’s ever had someone touch him like this before. Or how long it’s been and that’s an unnecessary thought that send a shock of jealousy through you.

You suck on this tip and his breathing goes ragged. “You’re so good.” He says, pushing his hips up for more. “You feel so good.”

You wrap your arms around his waist when you take him down as far as you can go and he breathes a sharp intake of air. You can tell he’s trying to hold back from fucking your throat. His legs are shaking and his hands are clenching on your shoulders, but he never squeezes too hard. You pull back and circle your tongue around the head, gathering precum as it seeps out. He makes a broken noise when you swallow him back down again.

You push down until the tip hits the back of your throat and you squeeze in your hand what you can’t. He takes you by the hand and helps your squeeze harder, dragging your hand up and down. He sighs out your name and your legs clench. You pull him in and out your mouth fervently, moaning softly as he presses soft touches to your cheek and shoulder.

“Ah, fuck. I could fuck your beautiful throat forever.” He tilts his head down and presses his thumb against the hollow of your cheek. “I bet you’d let me. Let you kneel in front of me while I fly and let you warm my cock. I think about it. Fucking you here over the control panel. I bet your pussy would feel so good.”

He presses his hips up a few times and he pulls at your hair to pull you back, but you hold firm, squeezing at his back. He moans, wrecked, when he cums. He shudders, spilling ropes down your throat, and you happily swallow down every drop. His cock twitches in your mouth and you moan quietly. He pants through the helmet and when you look up, his head is leaned back and you’re pretty sure his eyes are closed.

You slowly pull away from him, suckling at his softening cock and cleaning it off. He twitches periodically, but let’s you do what you want. Eventually, he starts and pulls you away gently. “Come up here.” He says and you stand on shaky legs. Mando pushes your pants down and you kick them off impatiently. He pulls you to sit down in his lap with your back to his chest and your legs spread out over his thighs. “You look good like this. Are you wet just from sucking me off?"

Slowly, he moves a hand closer to your core and dips a finger in. He hums quietly and pulls out. He is a damned tease as drags the pad of his finger up and down your clit. Sitting like this, you can feel his half hard cock against your ass and you whimper when you feel him throb a little.

"I'm not fucking you today." He says and you feel like screaming. "I want you slow and rough and spread out." You lean your head back against his shoulder and moan softly as he finally pushes one finger in to you. "You want me to fuck you?"

You nod and he pulls his fingers out. "Yes, please, Mando."

"Not yet." He says and you want to die. You start wiggling, trying to either get out of his lap or somehow move so his hardening cock enters you. In a quick movement, he pulls your arms back and hooks his arm at your elbow, effectively holding you down. "Relax." You make a high pitched keening noise in the back of your throat. "I'll give you what you want."

You take long, calming breaths and let Mando do what he wants. He hums his approval and plunges two fingers into your soaking pussy. You moan and arch backwards as much as you can. You can't watch what he's doing without immediately cumming, so you squeeze your eyes shut as he pushes in and out of you. With every movement comes a loud slick noise and Mando loves it.

He drags his fingers against your g-spot and massages it deftly. "I bet your pussy will feel so good when I fuck you." His voice is so sexy. "You're clenching around my fingers so tight. Can't wait to get my cock inside of you. It would be so easy to right now."

"Stop teasing me." You grit out. "Either fuck me or don't, but stop talking about it."

He sits up and you can feel his hard length drag against your ass and you moan wantonly. "No." Is his short reply and think that you're going to kill exactly one man. "I think I'll do as I please." You struggle against his arms and he fucks your pussy with his fingers harder until you’re squirming for completely different reasons. “You seem like maybe you don’t want me to fuck you later.” He chides and there’s nothing you can say back as he twists his fingers inside of you.

He slows down and pushes in a third finger. When you cum, you can hear the blood rushing in your ears and you feel light and heavy at the same time. It feels better than any orgasm you’ve ever had in your damn life. Your eyes are squeezed shut and your mouth hangs open as you twitch with the aftershocks. Your body falls limp against Mando as he slowly works your orgasm out of you. You feel like it lasts forever and Mando drags it for as long as he can before you make small whimpers in the back of your throat. He pulls his fingers out of you and lets your arms go.

You lie against him, chest heaving as you doze quietly. Mando runs his hands up and down your arms and chest, savouring feelings your skin against his. You look down eventually and watch as he touches you, enjoying the sight of his skin. He has beautiful hands, smooth and clean with long fingers and short nails.

“Wow.” You whisper because there’s nothing else you can say really.

He bumps his helmet against your head playfully. “Yes.” He’s back to being his usual quiet self and you smile.

“Hmm, getting shy?” He gives the inside of your thigh a gentle pinch and you jump. “Okay fine, not shy.” You laugh and settle back against him. “Is this weird for you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Engaging in coitus?” You say and mentally slap yourself. What a fucking way to phrase that. “Like...is it allowed?”

He thinks for a moment and you take a moment to sit yourself on his lap that isn’t completely exposing. You sit on one thigh and drape your legs over the other. This way, you can look at him and watch his body language.

“This is...a loophole.” He admits quietly and you feel a sudden sense of guilt.

You turn more and try to grab his attention through his helmet. He looks at you and you feel small and useless. “It feels--”

“Good.” He finishes for you before you can say something that ruins this fragile thing you’ve got going between you. “I like it. I have no reason to stop.” He runs a hand down your arm. “Unless you want to stop.”

“No.” You say too quickly, but you aren’t ashamed.

“Hmm.” He leans his head back against his seat and you’re reminded of your nakedness.

His skin is soft and feverish under yours and you stand from his lap before you do anything uncouth. He gives you a light tap on the ass when you bend down to pick up your pants and you look at him with a smirk.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." You say as he stands to fix himself back in his pants. And in under a minute, all evidence of your previous activities is gone.

His gloves are back on, but he holds you by the cheek and tilts his head to the side fondly. You aren't sure what it means, but you'll enjoy it while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm less embarrassed this time around. Thanks I love you!
> 
> [dyn-djarin](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)


	7. VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long y'all! I hope you like it!
> 
> Shoutout to my wonderful beta for making sure I didn't mess anything up: [hopelikethesun.tumblr.com](http://hopelikethesun.tumblr.com)

Your dynamic changes all at once. Mando is still quiet, but he starts standing a little too close to you all the time. Normally, when you’re on-planet, you and the kid go off on your own to find food, but now he comes with you and sits in the same seat as yours if there’s space. It's kind of sweet that he doesn't know how to show affection outside of the ship but you don't mind. It's just comforting to know that he enjoys being with you.

The only downside of spending time with Mando is the bounty hunters on Nevarro who seem to hate you. And the violent bounties of course. He also seems to attract danger when you least expect it. Going out for a walk to stretch your legs? Maybe someone will die, who knows. Restocking supplies? Someone might try to kidnap the baby. This happens all the time. But you consider these risks occupation hazards.

But you'll weather them for your family. You feel giddy whenever you think of that. Your little makeshift family. It’s been so long since you’ve spent a good chunk of your life with people who have reciprocated your feelings. Mando and the kid and the _Crest_. They all feel like home. Though you know that your lifestyles are dangerous and happiness is very often fleeting, you take what you can get. 

The sex is a plus that you never foresaw when Mando first approached you on Florrum. It's great. He's wild and dominant and soft and caring and generous. And you can see those traits in normal day-to-day life. And this thing is lovely and you wouldn't trade it for the galaxy. This family is everything you've ever wanted. And life is finally perfect.

Except.

"We're going to Inner Rim." Mando says randomly one day after restock on Tatooine and you turn away from the kid's bassinet to look at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"We're going to--"

"No, I heard you." He turns his seat all the way around to face you and does that thing where he tilts his head to side a little and you know he's irritated. "Listen, you're the boss and I'll follow you anywhere. But, hear me out, Outer Rim is safe."

"It's full of mercenaries and criminals." Sass.

"That's what makes it safe, we know mercenaries and criminals." You huff. "The closer we get to Inner Rim, the closer we are to the Empire."

"The Empire is gone."

"You're out of your mind if you think they're gone." Mando stays silent and you hate it. You hate the silence and the tension. "Tell me why."

Mando glances at the kid's bassinet. "Until he comes of age or is united with his kind, I am as his father." Your heart clenches. "I at least need to try finding his home." He looks back at you and you can't speak. "You don't have to come with me."

A lump forms in your throat, sudden and thick, and you cough to clear it, but your voice still comes out strained. "We're family…"

He moves to kneel in front of you, taking your hand in his. "We are. But I don't expect you to come where you aren't comfortable."

"Then you obviously know my answer, womp rat."

The Inner Rim is, by far, the last place you want to be right now. But it means more planets with decent food, so that's cool. And maybe better lodging. Those things aren't enough to make you forget about the Empire, but this is for family. And life has always been dangerous so here you are, already agreeing to _even more danger_.

Mando stands and bumps helmet against your forehead and you like that he does that and he could stand to do it more.

"If it's any consolation, there's a chance his planet is in the Outer Rim." He does say it like it's a possible consolation and you hate that. It must show on your face because he huffs out a small chuckle and your eyes shoot up to look at him in surprise. Even through the modulator, you can tell he has a beautiful laugh. "The galaxy is a big place, we probably won't even see the Empire."

"They literally blew me up a few weeks ago and that was here in the Outer Rim." You say idly and lean back in your seat. After a moment of silence, you look up and Mando is staring at you and you know that you’ve said the wrong thing. "It's not gonna happen again. Sheesh. I'll be prepared this time."

Mando seems unconvinced and it doesn't necessarily bother you, but you don't feel good about it. "We'll keep an eye out for each other. Since we're family."

Your heart feels soft and you look at him like he holds all the wonders in the galaxy and maybe he does. This quiet, awkward killer who you somehow found comfort in. The galaxy is a large and lonely place and you know perfect company appears only once a lifetime.

You reach out and take him by the hand and for a brief moment you think about what love is like and what it feels like. It can't feel much different from this. You suddenly realise you don't care about the family that abandoned you or where you came from, only who you’re with and where you’re going.

Mando looks down at your connected hands and stands stock still as if contemplating. He's the silent type and you still haven't figured out if that's because he's thinking or just bad at conversation.

"Well, wherever you, I go, shiny. I'm with you for as long as you'll have me." You bring his hand to your lips and press a small kiss to his gloved knuckles. He sucks in a shaky breath and you furrow your eyebrows and look up at him. "I know, I wouldn't want to spend time with me either."

"That's not--" He cuts himself off and you blink in surprise. Mando either finishes sentences or he doesn't start them. He unfolds his hand and holds you by the jaw firmly. "I want you with me. Always."

You stand up and walk into his arms and hold him tightly to your chest. Do you want to cry a little? Yes. Will you?

Unclear.

He holds you tight against his cold beskar and you shiver a bit. Mando runs his hands up and down your back to warm you up and that's new and considerate and maybe you will actually start crying. You sniff and he hears and squeezes you tighter as if he's silently telling you it's okay.

There's a soft-ish spot where his cape drapes over his shoulder and and you press your face into it, just in case. And if his shoulder is a little damp later, you're sure he won't say anything about it. You stand there for a long time, face pressed hard into his shoulder, thinking about how lovely it is to be with someone like him.

"You're cozy." You eventually say, muffled in the fabric of his cape. Which is just as soft as you imagined it to be, though it doesn't seem to be very battle practical. You catch the cape in your hands and play with the fabric. "This is soft."

"You seem to like it. You talk about it quite a bit."

"No I don't." You scoff.

"You've mentioned it three times in the past week." That can't be true. You shake your head against his shoulder, still fiddling with the cape. "I think you want it."

"No. It's yours. And I imagine before I brought one, you were using it as a blanket." He's quiet and you're suddenly filled with sadness. You pull him in tighter and he brushes a hand through your hair.

"Blankets are an unnecessary comfort."

You snort and pull away from him. He pushes the hair from your face and rests his hand warmly on the side of your neck. "All comforts are unnecessary. And yet."

"You are not unnecessary to me."

"If you keep saying nice things to me, I'm gonna cry again." You warn and press the heel of your hands into your eyes. "I'm just so soft and I love you so much and--"

You’re cut off when he pulls back to look at you sharply and you stare right back. You realise that you meant what you said and if you really think about it, it’s obvious that you’ve always felt this way about him. It’s not even a romantic feeling, he’s just _home_. But the way he's staring at you makes it feel like maybe you should have kept your mouth shut.

"I'm...sorry." You say and take a step back. Or try to, but he holds firm on your shoulders and ducks his head to look at your a little more closely. "Mando?"

"I haven't heard those words since I was a boy."

You have literally never asked about his childhood or thought of him ever having been a child. Does that make you a bad companion for never mentioning it? He's also never offered any information.

Carefully, you place your hands over his where they lay on your shoulders and you try to catch his eye.

"I won't...say it anymore. I just thought--"

"No." You shrink when he squeezes you tighter. "You don't have to stop."

You cock your head to the side and stare at him. You feel vulnerable in a way you've never felt before, soft and nervous. He drops one of his hands from your shoulder and trails a gloved finger down your exposed arm to your hand.

"Could you go downstairs?" Your confusion must show on your face. "I'll turn the lights off you when you're ready."

You suck in a deep breath and you look up at him and nod. He reaches up to hold you by the cheeks and presses his helmet against your forehead. It's nice and cool against your skin and you look through the visor where you think his eyes would be. It's okay that you don't know anything about his past, you don't need to. All that matters is who he is now and who you are now.

You pull away gently, letting your hands linger on any part of him you can touch. He touches back until you're a far enough distance away that you can only look at each other. You don't know the next time you'll get to see him and you drink him in before slipping down the ladder and climbing into the bunk.

About ten minutes later, the lights go out and you can hear him coming down from the cockpit. Just outside the cot, you can hear as he removes various pieces of beskar and sets them down carefully. And then comes the pneumatic hiss as the helmet comes off.

Your heart starts pounding as you hear him feel his way towards you. His hand bumps against you shin and he grasps it gently. He gives your pants a little tug and you start to remove them and he pulls them off with less decorum.

His hands run up and down your thighs and knees and calves, slowly and deliberately. Doesn't do much more than touch like the first time, but the intention feels different. He feels different.

Mando crawls up your body and presses his chest against yours and slowly rolls himself against you. You arch and slip your hands up his shirt, squeezing at his lower ribs and yanking him closer to you.

He presses his nose against your cheek and you can feel his hair tickle your forehead. It wouldn't take much to turn and catch his lips, so you do. The more eager you get, the more he pulls away from you. And that's rude. The next time he pulls away, you chase his lips and sit up, propped on one arm while the other tangles in his hair.

He moans into you and you drink in the sound, dying to hear him every day for the rest of your life. You raise yourself higher and he rotates your positions carefully as you climb into his lap. His back is pressed against the wall of his bunk and you grab fistfuls of his hair to make him lean his head back.

You kiss down his cheek and jaw and slip your hands under his shirt and up his chest. He sits up and hold your hands still and shifts a bit and you lean away from him.

"I'm not ready yet." He says and you can't do anything but nod. He can't see you in the darkness, but you understand. "I just want to feel you."

"Okay." You whisper. "Can you talk to me? I just--" _Like hearing your voice_. But that sounds needy. "It doesn't have to be anything specific… you can just tell me about your day."

Mando hums against your cheek and for a moment, it feels like he might be smiling. But you don't want to assume.

"You were there for most of my day." He kisses your cheek and rests his hands on your bare thighs.

"Yeah, but you have different experiences." He's quiet for a moment. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"I didn't." But he sounds amused, so maybe he did. He shifts a little so you sit a little lower in his lap and he touches you where he can. "I ate while you and the kid were sleeping. Woke you up when we got to Tatooine--"

"How fast to you eat?"

"What?"

"Are you a fast eater?" You ask because you're curious.

"Some would say so."

"But isn't it nice to enjoy eating or breathing?"

Mando's hands come up and run through your hair. You lean back and sigh when he starts massaging lightly. "I told you, unnecessary comforts."

You snort. "Then what's this?" He stops massaging your head and you look down to where you think his face would be.

"Love."

He says it so simply like it isn't a real revelation to him. Like it wasn't for you. Two lonely people and a baby found each other in this enormous galaxy. Your heart starts pounding so hard, you're sure he can hear it in the silence of the ship.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not--" you cut off when you hear your voice sounds thick and your eyes feel hot. You grip him by the shoulders and press your entire face into his neck. He holds you tightly, running your hands up and down your back soothingly.

You can't remember the last time you felt love. Years of survival all alone without friends without family. And somehow in the past five months, you've found both.

He says your name gently and you pull back from his shoulder. His hands cup your cheeks and you're embarrassed when he wipes a few stray tears away. The embarrassment doesn't last too long though. He pulls you in for a deep and thorough kiss, tongues brushing and noses bumping. His arms wrap around you and he pulls you as close as he can.

You kiss, slowly and lazily, like you have all the time in the universe. Like you have your lives ahead of you and your chest clenches when you think about having him from this day until your last day. He pulls back and holds you by the shoulder.

“You’ll never see my face.” He says and you tilt your head to the side.

“I already knew that.”

“You’ll never know my name.” He says quieter and you press your lips to his forehead.

“I know.”

He falls silent for a long time and you think maybe he’s trying to figure out why you’re okay running around with a masked killer whose identity you’ll never know. And soon he’s quiet for so long that you start to fidget in his lap, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Okay.” He says after a while and you nod once. “I have a flight plan mapped out already. We’ll go over it when you’re ready.”

You nod and give him one last kiss before sliding off of his lap and out of the bunk. “I’ll meet you in the cockpit.”

You say with confidence and then immediately run into something. You swear and then move slower, arms out in front of you like you’ve never been on this ship before. The layout is obvious in your head, but while you’re trying to navigate in the dark, it doesn’t make a lick of a difference. You trip over something else and flail until your hands hit a wall. 

“You doing okay?” He asks from the bunk, and he sounds amused, that asshole.

“Just fine, sweetheart.” You bite out sarcastically. Moving your hands on the wall towards the right, eventually rewards you with the ladder and you gasp in excitement. “Take your time.”

The light from hyperspace is a welcome sight and you can see everything clearly. It’s almost _too_ bright after stepping from complete darkness. The kid’s bassinet is open and he’s staring right at you. You gather him in your arms and sit in the pilot’s seat, waiting for Mando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so no smut, but it's still something. This has been...an exhausting week and all I wanted was fluff lol so here we are. Hope you liked it! Drop a comment or a kudo or come and find me on [dyn-djarin.tumblr.com](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)


	8. VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then! Here's a new chapter...
> 
> Shoutout to the delightful [nolivingthingdroid](http://nolivingthingdroid.tumblr.com) for being my beta. She's delightful!
> 
> Also, I love every comment I receive. I read them and they make my heart soft and I love and appreciate each and every one of you!

It really shouldn't come as a surprise, but Mando is damn smart. His star chart shows all of the known planets and systems and he seems fairly certain that the kid’s planet is an unknown, which means no humans and no colonies. You feel the same way. It isn’t like you know every single species in the galaxy, but it’s a damn good assumption to make, if humans have been there, there would be an entry on his species. But even with his list, there are still thousands of planets to visit if there’s any hope of finding the kid’s home.

You’re also wildly aware of the fact that you aren’t wearing any pants.

You had gone up to the cockpit immediately, forgetting to put pants, and that’s fine. This is fine. Who needs pants anyways? It's been a few hours since your _reunion de la chambre_ and you've accepted that pants are not a necessary part of being in the cockpit.

To his credit though, Mando doesn’t seem to be sneaking any looks. But even if he were, you wouldn’t be able to tell. As it stands, you sit in the co-pilot’s seat with your legs demurely crossed, hands folded in your lap as if trying to cover your modesty. Mando continues to give a detailed plan of your projected flight path and you nod along, paying _close_ attention.

“Are you listening?” He asks and your eyes snap upwards. “I’ll take that as a no…” He sighs and rolls his head towards his chest. “We’ll start at one planet and go towards another.” He summarises and you nod.

“That’s a great plan.” You say enthusiastically. “Look, I’m sorry. I just feel very exposed right now.” He lifts his head to look at your bare legs. “Half-naked and all.”

“I’ve seen more of your body than this.” Mando says matter-of-factly and you turn your entire chair away from him as you remember him fingering you in his seat a week ago.

“That’s not--” Your face burns and you gesture over to the kid, who’s asleep, but still. “This is inappropriate speak for children.”

Mando closes the bassinet. “He’s fifty.” 

“He’s baby!”

Mando is quiet and you jump when you feel his gloved hands squeeze your shoulders and then drop down your chest. “You need to relax.”

“I’m gonna freak the fuck out if you ever tell me to relax again.” You tilt your head back and look at where you think his eyes are through the slit in his visor. He cocks his head to the side and gives your breasts a squeeze. “Mm, nevermind. You can tell me to relax if you keep doing that.”

He tilts his head in the other direction. “You’re shameless.”

“Says the never-nude.”

“I’m not--” He sighs. 

“I’ve never felt you naked before.”

“I’m trying to plan a flight path.” He's irritated and you love it.

You uncross your legs and spread them just a little and you know he’s watching you. “Any of those planets have good lodging? I remember you saying that when you fuck me, you want me spread out.” You drop your hand to play with your clothed clit.

He snatches you by the hand, effectively stopping you, but not moving your fingers very far. “Stop that.”

“No answer, Mando? You don’t wanna fuck me then?”

He lets go of your hand and touches the soft flesh of your tummy and drags your shirt up the higher he goes. He gives your breasts a squeeze that's rough enough to have you gasping and arching immediately.

"I do." He lets you go and goes back to his pilot seat. "I told you, I want you under different circumstances. Only the first time."

That has you turning around to face him. "What does that mean for all the times after?"

"Then I'll fuck you anyway, anywhere I feel like it."

Your throat dries up. "In your chair?"

He tilts his head in a way that you find irritatingly sexy. "Yes."

You lean back in your seat, legs splayed and fan yourself with a hand. "Stop off at the closest, cleanest planet, Mando." He makes a motion like he's rolling his eyes, but you know he isn't unaffected. "I'll go down on you while you fly."

He doesn't even have to look. "There isn't enough space down there for you." You pout. "Otherwise, I would say yes." He turns away from you and shakes his head. "Go put some pants on and we'll form a plan when you're ready mentally."

You stand and drape yourself over one of his shoulders. "Okay, but I'm gonna hold you to laying with me next planet we land on." You kiss his helmet and head down to the docking bay.

\---

The next planet is cute. A tiny little thing still on the Outer Rim. Mando’s told you the name a few times, but it still hasn’t stuck. It’s populated by humans which means it’s an automatic bust for the baby’s home. The overall mission is to find the kid’s home. Which you get, but what happens after you do? What happens to this family?

You shove those thoughts away from lay your head on the table of the cantina you’re in. Mando is squeezed into your chair and it’s not comfortable for either of you, but you still like it. You like feeling him pressed against you in public for everyone to see. Like he's claimed you.

You shake those thoughts and eat your food and if you lean just a bit closer to him, well, it's all well and good, isn't it?

Mando is fiddling around with one of his vambraces while you eat. The kid is already asleep, so you both look extra ridiculous pressed into one side of the table, but the servers don't say anything. You do get confused looks however. Which is fair; Mandalorians aren't exactly known for their cuddly and romantic tendencies. This Mandalorian is different though.

You still jump though when you feel him lay a hand on your knee.

"You're eating slower than usual." He comments and you look at him.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I like savouring my food." You cut back and he tilts his head to the side. "Mr. Mandalorian over here doesn't even like tasting food."

"I think you’re done eating.” You open your mouth to protest, but he drags a thumb along your bottom lip and your words die in your throat. “We have plans.” The way he says it has your lower stomach aching.

You swallow hard and nod urgently. He tilts his head up and you stand on wobbly legs. He leads the way back to your room and you’re sure people are staring, but who cares. So what. News will travel of a Mandalorian banging some random human, but that’s fine. He’s worth all the rumours and _more_.

The walk back is quiet and he moves with grace and confidence and for a moment, you wish he didn’t have the damn cape on so you could see his ass. Mm, his cape. You reach out a hand and catch the fabric between your fingers. 

Mando stops and turns to look at you. “Do you want one?”

“No! Stop it.” You drop the cape and cross your arms so you don’t reach for it again. “I’m thinking about how I’m gonna tear it off of you later.”

He closes the gap between you and looks down between your bodies. “We’ll see.” You shudder and arch your body towards him, but he pulls away and keeps walking. 

The air is clean and warm and you think you could get used to a planet like this. Even now, at night, it’s a lovely sight. Lush and green. But it’ll never happen. Yours is a life of being a nomad.

Mando is still walking ahead of you and you can’t help it. You grab his cape again. This time, he doesn’t turn around, but you know he knows. And fuck, maybe you do want one. Or maybe it’s just because it’s _him_ wearing it that’s got you loving capes so much. Whatever it is, you’re really into capes these days.

“You must be hot under there.” You comment, pulling back on the cape a little so he has to walk closer to you. He doesn’t say anything. “Can’t wait to get you out of all of this armour.” You tug on the cape a bit again and you see him turn his head ever so slightly towards you. 

You gather up more of fabric in your hands and fiddle around with the stitching. It’s soft and nice to touch and nice to look at. And while you’re holding it up this high, you can finally see his ass and it’s a _good_ ass. And what a shame it is to have to choose between seeing his butt or seeing him in his cape.

You enter the little hut you’re staying in and the instant you’re inside, he turns and pushes you against the door, beskar pressed to your chest. In an instant, you’re shy. Your eyes dart to the sealed second room where you know the baby is. You know he sleeps for hours when he’s out, so you aren’t super concerned, but still. Feral maternity.

“You’ve been mouthy all day,” he says, stroking a hand down the column of your throat. You suck in a deep breath, thinking he’ll press down on the base of your neck, but he doesn’t. “Wonder if there’s something more I can do with that mouth of yours…”

He pulls away, but you stay pressed against the door as you watch him shutter the windows tight and turn off the lights. This backwater planet doesn’t have a moon and your temporary home is far enough from everything else that the room is _dark_ when he’s done.

You can’t hear anything except for your own breathing and suddenly, Mando is pressed back against you, more urgent this time and you melt between him and the door. His hands grip your forearms and he pulls them towards his chest plate.

“Undress me.”

Mando said that and you know that’s what he said, but it’s taking a moment for your brain to catch up. You don’t make a move and he moves your hands to the top of his chest plate.

“Undress me.”

He says it again and your heart starts thumping. You curl your fingers around the top of the plate and tug gently. It doesn’t move and Mando guides one of your hands to a magnetic switch. You flip it and the next time you pull, it comes off cleanly. You set it down gently on the floor beside you and inhale shakily. You reach for his cape and gently tug until it unwinds from his neck. It's light and you want to press your face into it, but you don't.

Next comes the right pauldron. You get it off and he sighs quietly. The left one comes off next and you kneel when you set it down. It feels like a dream come true, removing pieces of his armour, even while he stands stock still in front of you. He barely moves as your drag your hands up and down his legs, checking for more things to remove.

All that’s left is his helmet.

You stand and grip the bottom of his shirt. He doesn’t say anything, but he has to know what’s coming next. As slow as you can bear, you trail your hands up his chest and rest at his neck. He doesn’t move to stop you when you cup his helmet in your hands.

You can’t see anything but, oh, what you wouldn’t give to see his face in this moment.

You lift the helmet and he touches your side lightly, drawing circles on your hip with his thumb.

The helmet comes off and he kisses you.

You arms are outstretched over his head and the helmet is surprisingly heavy, but this kiss is… _perfect_. It’s sweet and gentle and full of love. But he pulls away too quickly and takes his helmet back from you. For just a moment, his warmth and weight leaves you, but he comes back and takes you by the hand.

Mando sits on the edge of the bed and pulls you down to straddle his lap. "You're beautiful." Your face heats. His hands trail to the hem of your shirt and then up the bare skin of your back. "I'm not a never-nude." He sounds indignant and you can't help but laugh a little.

"You're still clothed."

"I don't have proof you aren't a never-nude either." That gives you pause and you really think about the time you've spent together and realise he's right.

"Huh. Would you look at that."

"Yes." He speaks against the soft skin on your neck. Your breath stutters and he pulls your shirt off. "Show me."

You smile and take his hands in yours and guide them over your bare torso. He revels in touching you, in feeling the expanse of your unencumbered skin and you sigh softly when he presses gentle fingertips into your flesh. He lightly traces the scar along your back from left shoulder to right and he makes an upset noise in the back of his throat.

"I would kill all of them for you." He mumbles against your collarbone and that shouldn't be as hot as it is, but it has you arching against him anyways.

You press a hand into his chest to push him back a little and he leans away from you. You pull a shirt off and make an annoyed noise when you realise there's a longer sleeved shirt underneath. He chuckles lightly and pulls off the last layer.

You're in awe.

There's no other way to put it. His skin is soft and warm and you've felt it before, but always with a barrier. Like this you can touch and kiss every part of him you can reach. He makes a broken sound in the back of his throat when you capture one of his nipples between your lips and he grabs you by ass and squeezes tightly. 

He stands and unceremoniously tosses on the bed. You scramble to sit up, but he pulls all the clothes off of your lower half and you find yourself, suddenly and surprisingly, very naked.

"See? Not a never-nude." You say and you can hear him roll his eyes. "Your turn, hot shot."

There's a lot of rustling coming from the end of the bed and then...nothing. Mando sucks in a shaky breath and your heart starts pounding as you sit up and reach out for him. Your fingertips are met with warm, bare skin and you breathe heavily as you climb to your feet and touch every part of him you can.

You press your bodies together and you can feel him. Because you can, you place your toes on top of his and wrap your hands around his neck. Mando is still, but yielding. His cock is warm and semi-hard and pressed against your lower stomach. You sigh his name and he runs a hand through your hair.

"Still think I'm a never-nude?" He asks and you laugh. 

"Well, you certainly have proven me wrong."

To your great embarrassment, you help when he lifts you off the ground. By reflex you wrap your legs around his waist and you're sure he can feel the heat from your core against his tummy. The thought makes you blush, but as you slip lower, you can feel him getting harder.

He holds you with one arm and lowers you to the bed, draping himself over your body. "I...want to be gentle with you." He murmurs, rolling his body against yours and you can feel the restraint. He captures your wrists and pins them to the bed next to your head. "But I won't be."

You inhale sharply and nod your head fervently. "Please, please. Whatever you'll give me, Mando, please. I want all of it. All of you."

He kisses you, tongue diving deep and running along the length of yours. He lines his cock up with the folds of your pussy and drags the head along your clit. It feels so good, you think you're going to burst. You strain against his hands, dying to touch him, but he's strong and pinning you down is easy for him.

Mando moans quietly into your mouth and bucks up a little harder. You shake beneath him, dying to have him inside of you. You know how wet you are, you can feel it seeping out of you and soaking the sheets below.

"You want me to fuck you?" Mando isn't teasing anymore. He's got his lips pressed to the side of your head. "Tell me. Tell me you want me."

"Oh, fuck." You pant out. "More than anything. Mando, listen, I've never wanted anything more. I need you. Show me how much you want me."

He growls and let's go of your hands to adjust himself and you feel the blunt head of his dick pressing against your entrance. You suck in a harsh breath as he pushes in and he leans back and holds you firmly by the hips.

"You feel so good." He groans, bottoming out in you. He remains still for a moment, squeezing your waist and hips and ass. "Fuu-uuck." He groans when your walls clench around him in anticipation. "Oh, fuck, dear girl, I'm gonna fucking wreck you."

You open your mouth when he thrusts hard the first time and the air is punched out of you and not a single sound comes out. The next thrust comes just as hard and you can feel him stretching you wide open. He's long and thick and you don't know where to put your hands and you have nothing to hang onto when he begins a steady, rough rhythm.

He holds you by your upper ribs, thumbs pressed against your breasts and he pounds hard into your tight, wet heat with everything thrust. You body is quivering beneath him and you're sure you're close to cumming. Knowing Mando, he won't stop at just one, so you let it build, not that you really have any control, and you tilt your head back on the bed.

"Oh, shit, are you cumming?" He asks breathlessly, like he hasn’t been able to suck in a proper breath in hours. 

You want to respond to him, you do, but your entire body is tensing up just before the release. He leans over you and knots his hands in your hair. When his teeth sink into your neck, you shout out a weak cry and cum.

It feels like it gets punched out of you and he doesn’t stop, doesn’t even slow down. Your body convulses with the aftershocks of your orgasm and you dig your fingernails into his back.

Mando growls and pulls out of you. You whine quietly as he turns you to your stomach and yanks your hips into the air. He pushes back into your tight cunt and you gasp out in a blinding mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Can I cum in you?” He’s still so fucking polite.

You nod your head furiously. “Fuck, yes, please.”

Mando moans like he’s dying and grips your hips tightly. “I’ve been waiting to take you for so long.” He groans from above you. “Ever since I found you on Florrum. I saw you and knew I wanted you even then.” Your ears start burning when his breath hitches. “You sleep without pants on. A-and I would think about, ah fuck, how easy it would be to fuck you in my bunk.” He flattens himself against you and against the bed, never once slowing down his pace.

He still sounds surprisingly coherent and that kind of annoys you. But you can’t do anything about it. Can barely move and the only noises coming from your mouth are of pleasure.

Mando grabs you by the hair and turns your head to face him. He presses his lips to yours, swallowing down your moans. It's a messy kiss, his tongue bumpy clumsily against your lips and teeth, but you love it. You love feeling him lose just a little bit of control.

He pulls back and groans. "A-ah--dear girl." Your walls start to clench around him as your orgasm mounts.

He desperately clings to you as you cum, grinding you into the bed. He murmurs words of praise hot in your ear, telling you how good you feel and how there isn't anything in the galaxy he wants more than you.

He sinks his teeth into your shoulder to muffle his groan as he cums. You feel him, hot and throbbing inside of you. His hips finally still and he rests deep inside of you.

He pants and with every breath he takes, he squishes you harder to the bed. As your euphoria wears off, it becomes more difficult to breathe with his solid weight on you.

"M-Mando…" you croak out. "Heavy."

With the tiniest chuckle, he rolls off of you and lays on his back. 'Hey." He says and you feel him tap your shoulder. "C'mere."

You turn to your side and snuggle up close against him. He draws lazy circles on your arm and you feel safe and comfortable. You shift a little and you can feel his cum slip down your thigh and it makes you shiver.

"You're amazing." You whisper in awe.

He doesn't make a sound, but he does pull you tighter into his arms. Consciousness is slipping and it's slipping fast. You pepper kisses along his shoulder and neck until you eyes drop closed and you fall into blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them's some smut ya'll.
> 
> Also, I'm learning it's harder to write smut without internet and also while living with a romantic partner. Luckily, someone has been home all alone all day and totally shirked their responsibilities to write this. 
> 
> Drop me a comment or a kudo if this something that you were into.
> 
> And come and find me on tumblr if you have one of those! [dyn-djarin](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)


	9. IX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some pure smut, y'all. And fluff...for like...ten words. Also, Mando needs to have a serious conversation on consent.
> 
> **Now edited to contain less dubious consent (it's still kind of there, but it makes way for a conversation in the next chapter)

You sleep soundly and comfortably. Mando is cozy and he feels soft against your cheek, your hands, your chest. You relish in feeling his skin against yours, smooth and warm.

You sleep soundly and comfortably until the instant you don't. It’s still dark when you wake, gasping for an orgasm. Your hands immediately fly to Mando's hair where he kneels between your thighs. He hums softly when you wake. You have no idea how long he’s been down there, sucking and tonguing at your clit, but it feels like it must have been a while. You feel raw and oversensitive and tender and-- You tilt your head back and clench up when you cum. Your lips part and you let out a loud cry and press your heels hard into his shoulder blades. Your back is arching and he pulls you closer, giving you no room for argument as he drags your orgasm out of you.

You fall back, heaving and twitching with aftershocks and he kisses the inside of your thighs and slowly makes his way up your body and bites at one of your nipples playfully, causing you to jolt.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up.” Mando says against the skin of your chest. You reach down and stroke his hair gently. "Was that...okay?" He asks hesitantly and you smile. "Yeah, it's fine." You yawn and stretch back a little, pushing the sleep from your body. "How long were you down there?" “I went down on you for about an hour.” His voice is soft and gruff and you love hearing him without the modulator.

You laugh. “I’m not that heavy of a sleeper.”

“You had three orgasms.” He argues back matter-of-factly.

You suck in a measured breath and shake your head. “I don’t believe you.”

Mando moves up your body in an instant and places a hand around the base of your throat, pressing down just hard enough for you to feel how strong his hands are. You gasp and immediately arch into him. You can feel that his lips are just a breadth away from yours, but you can’t see anything in the darkness of the room.

“I’m confident you would never accuse me of being a liar.” He says lowly, dragging a hand down your chest and down your ribs. He moves in between your thighs and hitches one of your legs around his waist. “That would be disrespectful.” He hisses and heat shoots through your body.

“I--I would never--I don’t…I’m--Mando...” You trail off when you feel him rub his length against your folds. 

He takes his hand away from your neck and grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls your head back. “What was that? I think I heard an apology in there.”

You heave in a shuddering breath and reach out to take him by the cheeks. “You’re not a liar, I’m sorry.” Your hips buck up for more friction.

He hums appreciatively. “Good girls get rewards.”

You hope he means you. “I’m good. I do good things all the time.” You can feel him roll his eyes. He gives you a quick swat to your thigh and you jump in surprise. “I am! I a-always listen.” You stutter when he rolls harder against you. “I listen to every order.”

He pulls back a little and scoffs out a laugh. And then he leans back a little more and lets out a louder, longer laugh. “You do not.” You’re offended, but you’re shocked to hear him laugh. It’s a sound you wish you can hear for the rest of your life.

You shake yourself and laugh back. “I do! When have I ever not listened to you?”

“Yesterday.” He says and holds you by both cheeks. “You’re stubborn and arrogant and powerful and beautiful.” He pauses and your heart is pounding in your ears and your whole body is thrumming. “But you are _not_ a good girl.” He gathers your hair in his hands and pulls back firmly. You gasp and heave in quick breaths, waiting for him to do something, anything.

“Are you going to punish me, Mando?” You dare to speak and he tightens his hands in your hair in return.

“Yes.” He fits himself between your thighs and you can feel him, pulsing and hard, resting against your clit. He rolls harder against you and sighs. There’s a good amount of pressure against your cunt, but not nearly enough to get you off as he thrusts long and hard. You wrap your arms around his back and scratch your nails roughly down his spine.

He moans and presses his face against your cheek. He picks up his pace and thrusts harder against you. The tip of his cock catches against your entrance and you let out a strangled gasp.

“Oh, Mando. Please.” You plead, not really sure if you're asking for more or less, but mostly you know you don't want him to move away from you. He kisses your cheek, but keeps up his slow, dragging pace. You try to tilt back to get more friction, but his hands in your hair hold you immobile. You grunt in frustration. " _Please_." 

He grips you harder and pushes you on to your back, rubbing his cock against your folds. “I thought I was clear on how I would take you after the first time.” _Anyway, anywhere._ That’s what he’d said. Finally, he lets go of your hair and grabs you by the ass to pull you harder against him. You squirm beneath him, moaning loudly, begging for something a little more satisfying.

Mando wraps his arms around your back and thrusts up harder and faster. His control seems to be shattering and you feel him clenching and unclenching his hands on your back and he growls and sinks his teeth into your shoulder. He cums and you feel it, hot and wet against your stomach and chest. His cock throbs over and over and you can feel his breath heaving as he presses his chest into yours.

You would giggle if you could breathe under his weight. Mando has a tendency of collapsing on your chest when he has an orgasm which is cute, but also, like, where are your orgasms? You deserve orgasms too, right? You’re soaking and aching and it only makes sense that you get to have an orgasm.

“Are you…” You twist yourself underneath him, feeling his release smear across your tummy. “I wanna…” You groan in frustration. “Mando!” You hold him by the shoulders and wiggle more.

He sighs and sits up. “Can I help you with something?”

You make a loud noise of annoyance and wrap your legs around his waist. You can feel your slick coming out of you and onto the bed. He must feel it too, but he ignores it, holds you by the cheek, and presses a thumb between your lips.

“I think I said I wanted to do something else with your mouth.”

“You just came!” You say around his thumb and in response, he presses his still hard dick against your cunt and rolls against you. “How?” You’re too surprised to even moan.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had someone.”

 _That_ makes your heart thump hard in your chest. Of course, it’s foolish of you to have thought you’re his one and only, but you never thought he’d say the words. Never thought he would make you think about who else there had been. Who else had felt him like this. Who else he had made come apart under his fingers, his mouth, his cock.

You freeze and he feels it. His teasing stops and he pulls you to sit up. “Hey.” He says quietly and you suck in a breath.

“Hey, yourself.”

He kisses you gently, tilting his head and slotting his lips hot and soft and against yours. You melt into him, unable to stop yourself and he holds you by your cheeks to keep you close to him. Your heart kicks into overdrive and you can’t pretend you aren’t surprised by the tenderness he’s giving you. And then he pulls away ever so slowly, pressing lingering kisses to your lips and cheeks.

“There was no love there.” He says and you know that’s meant to make you feel better, but it… _doesn’t_. It makes you feel worse. However old Mando is and yet he had never experienced love before you. You crawl into his lap and wrap your arms and legs around his body.

“I’m sorry.” Is all you can think to say and it seems to be enough. He moves his hands down from your cheeks to your waist and he presses his face into your shoulder.

“You’re so soft.” He whispers against your skin. “I’m never letting you go.” He lifts you and presses you back into the bed, laying his entire body on yours. The air in your lungs is pushed out of you as he makes himself comfortable.

“I think you like laying on me.” He doesn’t say anything. You run your fingers through his hair and he sighs softly. “I’m happy to stay with you until the day I die.”

He hums his approval and slowly drags his hands farther down your body. You shiver, but you feel pretty immobilised. Mando doesn’t seem to want to move, so you breathe in deeper, louder breaths, trying to fill your lungs as much as possible. He shifts again to move off of your lungs, and you can feel him, still hard against your thigh.

“I never pegged you as the jealous type.”

Your face flushes. “I’ve never pegged you at all.”

His head shoots up and he pulls off your body in shock. “Is that something you’re into?”

You laugh and sit up, finally able to breathe normal again. “I was just being smart.” He presses a hand to the centre of your chest and starts pushing you back down. “Stop it. What are you doing?” You laugh as he keeps nudging, trying to get you on your back.

“I want to lie down on you again.”

“Why?”

“Soft.” He murmurs and fits himself between your thighs, resting his upper body against yours until your arms give out and you’re on your back again. “I haven’t felt… _this_ before…” He says so quietly you almost miss him. “Why are you--” He stops.

Again with cutting on his sentences. You’ve noticed that Mando doesn’t start sentences without the intention of finishing them. And this is the second time this has happened. You pull playfully on his locks and he shakes his head to jar you loose, but you don’t let go. And he lets his head drop back onto your chest with vague frustration.

“Why am I what?” You try.

Silence.

“So good?” He rasps out and you stop breathing.

It takes a long time for you to form words, but Mando is patient. “I...am not.” He does not move or say anything. “I have done…” You take a breath. “Terrible things.” You don’t elaborate, you don’t need to.

"Me too and you're still here."

A laugh startled out of you and you wrap all of your limbs around him. "What a fucking pair we are." You laugh dies into humourless whimpers and you sigh and press your cheek into his head.

Mando shimmies until his head is rested against your chest, ear pressed to your heart. " _Aliit, cyar'ika_."

You pause and think of your limited Mando'a. _Family, darling._

You heart is pounding and from where he is, you're sure with absolute certainty, that Mando can definitely hear it.

He leans up and you can feel him leaning over you. He touches your cheek and you lean into his hand immediately. You aren't sure what to say and you feel like maybe it means more that he says it in his Creed's language. 

You love him. There’s no other way to swing it. There isn’t another being in the galaxy that you would pick over him. Yourself included. And maybe it’s foolish to think that way, but nothing has made more sense in your life than being with him.

You’re quiet for a long time. And he’s content to trail his fingers over your arms and breasts and tummy. He starts pressing a little harder after sometime, taking a nipple between his fngers and rolling it gently. You gasp and squeeze your eyes shut at the way it makes you feel.

Mando traces his fingers down your cheek and to your throat again. "I'm ready to have sex with you again."

A laugh bubbles from the back of your throat and past your lips. "Okay, sweetheart. C'mon." Your legs are wrapped loosely around his and when you hitch them higher up his waist, you gasp and he makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat.

"Hmm, sounded like sarcasm. I'm not sure I'm convinced." His tone is playful and you think you can get used to this, to having him like this. "Why don't you ask nicely? Beg a little."

You roll your eyes and drop your arms to lay beside your head. "Will you punish me again if I don't?"

He ponders a moment, trailing a hand absent-mindedly down your side and then lower and he sinks a finger into you without warning. "Yes." You back arches as he begins a brutal push and pull into your pussy. "I wonder how many times I can make you cum before you before me to stop. Or..." He makes a delightful twist and you moan loudly. “You can beg me. Your choice.”

_Oh my stars._

You cry out loudly, pressing your head into the bed. He holds your waist up easily with one hand, continuing to push his finger as hard into you as he can go. When you don’t start begging he moans and grinds his dick against your clit as he keeps fingering you.

Faster than you thought possible, you feel your orgasm coming. It builds quickly and you cum, lower stomach clenching and your clit pulsing. Mando barely slows down, but begins making 'come hither' motions inside of you and your lips part in a silent scream.

"That's one." He breathes and you whimper, pressing your fists into your eyes. "Fuck, I wonder what you look like right now." You want to throw that back at him, but then he pushes a second finger into you and you toss your head back in pleasure. "I want to see every part of you. You'd probably take my cock really well about now. Do you want that? You want me to fuck you into this mattress?"

Mando thumbs your clit, making the same undulating motions with his finger inside of you and you aren't sure if it's the same orgasm or a different one that rushes over you. Your body convulses and you start rambling.

You're not sure if you're begging for more or less, but his name tumbles from your lips over and over as he drags another orgasm out of you.

You start losing track of yourself and of time and of him. Oh, _Mando_. He slowly withdraws his fingers from your cunt when your body goes limp. You feel raw and used and sore and light and…

He nudges your cheek with his nose and gives you the smallest of kisses. You whimper as he lets you sag against the bed and you feel him kissing lower and lower.

You murmur weakly, surprised he's still going, and he chuckles darkly and you spread your legs to take it. You like this, his consistent stamina and you're tired, but he's willing to give you everything you want plus some.

You feel like you've entered a new plane of existence as he puts his mouth on your sensitive clit. At the first lick, you tense up so hard, you ache. A cry leaves your lips and he growls, dragging his nails roughly down the outside of your thighs and pulling you closer to his face.

Sounds fall from your lips, loud and unabashed. It spurs him on and he pushes his tongue up and down your folds until you're trembling.

"A-ah, Ma-ando!" You have your hair gripped in your hands and you cum and it almost hurts. And it's definitely too much and he shows no sign of stopping. He said something about you begging. Maybe. "P-please." You whisper and he stops immediately.

"What's that?" His voice is husky and rough and despite the multiple orgasms, it's enough to affect you and you can feel your walls clenching and unclenching for him.

You collapse weakly on the bed and he kisses every inch of you he can find and it's soothing, but still sets your body on fire.

"Fuck." Is all you can say. There's more. A lot more you want to say, but your brain is taking its sweet time catching up to the present. 

"Okay." He says and you don't even have a chance to respond before he's aligning his cock with your entrance and pushing in slowly and steadily.

And fuck he's big. You aren't sure how you missed it the first time. But he sits deep inside of you, filling up every single space in you. You’re sure he’s loosened you up quite a bit, but even still...

He moans against your ear and you wish you could hear that sound every day until the end of your life. He moans again, louder, as he pulls out. He pushes in again, _harder_ and your shriek, digging your nails so hard into his back you’re sure you’ve left a mark.

“How--h-how are you…” He cuts off with a groan and pushes roughly into you again. “So _tight_? A-after all...I-I fucked--a-ah--you with my fingers.” 

“Big.” You pant out between moans. It’s the most coherent thing you’re able to say. And he is _huge_.

Mando starts moving you onto your stomach, and you’re pliant and soft and it’s easy for him. He pulls at your hips until your ass is presented to him and your chest is rested on the mattress.

"Look at you. Just lying there and taking it." He plunges into you and you press your face into the bed and scream. "Fuck, dear girl."

He fucks you slow, each slow drag of his cock pulls moans and whimpers out of you until your body is a trembling, sweaty mess. He takes in harsh, shaky breaths and grips your hips tightly. 

"Your pussy is so good to me." Mando pants out, squeezing your hips even tighter and you hope it'll bruise and that thought makes you clench down around his cock. He moans loudly in response and gives you a hard swat to your ass. It stings and you gasp in surprise and turn your face away from the bedding.

You like the idea of being covered in marks that he gave you, like the idea of him being possessive and needy. You like it.

"Again." You rasp out.

He immediately complies, spanking you in the same spot as before. It burns and you can feel it more as he rubs light circles in the spot he spanked you. You moan, rocking your hips back to feel him deeper inside of you. 

" _Fucking shameless._ " He hisses and you feel a familiar pressure building up in your lower stomach. It feels like it’s too much already and you want to hold back from having it, but with the way he’s using you, that isn’t an option. You gasp out a small plea and he makes a rough noise in the back of his throat, pulling you harder back on him with every thrust. "Cum on my cock, dear girl."

Your heart is thrumming loudly in your ears and he spanks you again. You cum and it hurts and he slows down just a bit and you're grateful. You feel wave after wave of euphoria crash over you and you tremble to get away from him. But he holds you fast and drags out your orgasm until you’re oversensitive and aching.

He pulls back on your hips and starts up a brutal pace. You muffle your cries in the blankets and you're too tired to tell him how much you love the way he takes you. Rough and brutal. There isn’t anything you can do, and he isn’t yielding at all. He chases his own release, pounding into you in hard, slapping thrusts. You can hear the slick noises your pussy makes with every movement he makes and that only seems to spur him on. 

"I-I'm--" Mando cuts off with a hoarse moan. He stills, pushed as far into you as he can be.

You can feel his length pulse with each spurt as he fills you up. He holds your hips, hot and tight in his hands, as he cums. He lets out weak, quiet groans and slumps over your back. He stays seated in you for way too long. He runs a hand along your side gently, rubbing tiny circles with his thumb as he goes.

When he starts to pull out, you make a weak sound and he stops. You heave in deep breaths to relax and he slowly pulls out. You moan quietly when you feel the head of his cock catch on the lip of your cunt and you sag against the bed. He follows you down, curling himself up on your back. With the added weight, you can feel his cum seeping out of you and that shouldn’t be as hot as you think it is, but the thought has your heart beating a little fast.

“Well, if I wasn’t pregnant before, I’m definitely pregnant now.” You joke after a few minutes of trying to catch your breath. 

Mando doesn’t respond, just takes your hand and leads it to a weird bump under the skin of his hip. Contraceptive. You hum quietly, grateful for that. Slowly, he rolls off of you and you grunt quietly when you get your first full breath of air in a while.

Mando pulls at you until you’re spooned against his side. You trail your fingers up and down his tummy, feeling the dips between his ribs and his breaths under your fingertips. He’s dropped his guard and you think about the last time he’s let that happen.

You can feel your eyes drifting shut and you aren’t sure how long it takes, but you can feel him pressing gentle kisses to your forehead and head until you fall into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to apologise for taking so long to post this. I just wanted to let you all know that I love all of your and I reread all of the comments that you've written me because they really do melt my heart. Thank you so much for sticking with me while I figure out balancing my work life and personal life.
> 
> Drop me a comment or a kudo if you liked it. And as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incoming....ANGST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big big thank you to the love of my life and the best beta ever [nolivingthingdroid](http:/nolivingthingdroid.tumblr.com)

Sunlight is streaming in through the blinds when you awake the following morning. It’s been so long since you’ve woken up to fresh air and warm sunlight. Life on the _Razor Crest_ is pretty good, but it's colder than it needs to be and darker than necessary. So this is… _lovely_.

Your eyes take their sweet time opening and slowly all of your senses return. You can hear animals chirping and the distant sound of the marketplace beyond the door of your hut. You can feel the warmth of the sunlight on your skin.

Ugh, your skin.

You make a gross noise in the back of your throat when you finally come to. You’re covered in all sorts of fluids, which, like, sure, that’s sex. But damn. You twist and you can feel dried fluids cracking on your torso.

“Eww.” You groan out.

“A shower goes a long way.” Mando says.

You look up and he’s sitting at a small table not too far from the bed, dressed in just the clothes that belong under the beskar and his helmet of course. He looks...ridiculous, but you can read him like this without trying too hard. You snort and sit up, covering yourself as you go. You’re sore and you groan as you lean back against the headboard.

Something about Mando’s posture seems...off.

“What’s wrong?” You ask and he shakes his head, but the amusement doesn’t reach you and your stomach clenches in worry.

“I think I hurt you last night…” He says and looks away from you. You huff out a sigh of relief.

“Listen, big boy,” You start as you stand up from the bed, wrapped in blankets and sheets and walk over to him. “There isn’t a single thing you did last night that i didn’t approve of. Or did you forget that I can snap your neck with my bare hands?”

Mando makes a startled movement when you poke him in the chest. He shakes his head because, no, of course he didn’t forget. He lifts a hand and takes your wrist gently. “You have bruises.” He says quietly and you blink, because _wow, there they are_.

“Oh.” You say, staring at your wrist dumbly. “Would you look at that…” You say in awe. “I’ve got souvenirs.”

He rises to his feet and takes both of your hands gently in his and you can tell he’s being serious and you clamp your mouth shut. “I’ve never...been able to explore what I want with someone in this context. I don’t know what’s right and what’s wrong. But I do know that I should have stopped.”

You nod slowly, not sure how to continue. You gnaw at your bottom lip and stare at the spot just over his shoulder as you think. “I can...just tell you if I don’t like something. But, hey, like, I want you to raw me at any given moment.” He sucks in a harsh breath and you press close to him. “Helmet on, in the sunlight. Helmet off, in pitch darkness. I don’t give a shit. Because it’s you and I love being with you.”

You can tell he's digesting what you've said and he doesn't really have a good response to give you because what can he possibly say to that. He nods once and presses his helmet to your forehead and you look to where you think his eyes would be.

"Alright." He says and that's settled. Nice and easy.

"Alright." You echo and you press a small kiss to the cheek of his helmet. "Now, where is that son of yours?"

"Still sleeping." He says and drags a hand down your side pointedly. You raise your eyebrows in shock. "You did say any given moment." He reminds you gently.

Your eyes dart to the window and around the room. "But…but it's light...out." your words slowly drift off as he wraps a hand around your waist and squeezes your ass. "Mando...I have to shower."

He pulls back slightly and drags a finger down the dried cum on your stomach. "You don't...have to."

"My stars." You say and instinctively lean closer to him. "I'm so gross."

"Never." He says lowly, clearly not looking at your face. You make a small noise of disbelief and in response, he gives you a quick swat to your ass. You moan and clutch on to the front of his shirt. 

"I can see you." You try again and he groans.

"I want you to."

Your face snaps up to meet his and he draws a thumb across your bottom lip. You know, obviously, that he doesn't mean his face, but that doesn't stop you from immediately thinking about what his face looks like. You feel bad about it, knowing you'll never see him, but it doesn't stop you from wondering about his creed and what it means for you. You, plural.

You're ready to get dicked down when you hear a short cry from the room over. You give Mando an apologetic smile and pull away from him gently and you head straight for the bathroom. It's a little early to subject the baby to seeing you in the nude. And besides, a shower sounds just perfect.

And it is. At the first spray, you can feel the warmth running over your bruises and you sigh into the steam. The water runs a little cold on the _Crest_ and you'd be remiss to make this a short shower. You relish in feeling the water run hot down your back and torso. You stay in there until you feel clean and then for a while longer. It’s enjoyable, feeling all the sweat and grime and sex wash away from your body. It isn’t like this is the last time that Mando’s going to dirty you up.

When you step out, you find clothes laid neatly on the counter and you have no idea when Mando stopped in, that sneaky man. But you're grateful.

Fresh and clean, you step out and you catch just a glimpse of dark hair as Mando replaces his helmet. Your breath catches and your words die in your throat and you stand there dumbly as he turns in his chair to you, child tucked in his arms.

There's a weird silence that falls over you and you stand there in shock. Mando also seems at a loss like maybe he hadn't been expecting you to walk in on him. Your mouth is hanging open slightly like you're ready to say something, but there isn't a single thing you can think to say.

"Parents can see their children." Mando says as way of explanation and you croak out small 'what?' in response. "And the other way around." An awkward pause. "Spouses too."

You want to be so cool about this. You do. You want this to be a really chill, normal conversation. But instead you look at him with wide eyes and you can't hold back.

"We can get married?" And that kind of hurts that he never mentioned it. But also, you've only been hanging out for a few short months and it's not like you've ever even thought that far ahead because it literally never seemed like a possibility. It always seemed like it was going to be in-the-dark sex until he got sick of you. And maybe you want to say that, but also, you know you definitely shouldn't. But all the hurt and confusion shows on your face and you're embarrassed that he can see you.

He stands and you instinctively take a step back and he reels. You've never stepped away from him before and you aren't really sure why you do, just that your whole body wanted you to and you couldn't even think to fight it.

He says your name softly and you blink at him. He's never sounded so hurt and that's your fault. But it's also not. You're allowed to feel hurt. And you do. Deeply.

You clear your throat and ignore all of your feelings. You'd rather feel them alone.

"Anyways," you start, but your voice cracks and he tilts his head at you. And no, you don't feel that telltale lump forming. "We need some supplies before we keep looking for the kid's planet. So I'm gonna...go." You point your thumb off in some direction and grab your credits pouch and go. Before he can say anything.

You plan to just head back to the ship when you're done shopping. And fuck, retail therapy is real. Because you're gone for hours. The sun sets and you realise that maybe you should get back to him. Your arms are full and you've spent half your credits on things for the kid and a small thing for Mando because you saw it and didn't second guess buying it and all thoughts of him ache.

It aches.

You take the long way back. You walk through the woods where the ground is uneven and you're a little unsteady and your bags are heavy. And even though every step is agonising, you still take them slowly.

You walk up the ramp to the ship and you can see a light is still on and you sigh inwardly and make your way inside.

Mando is sitting at one of his munitions crates, hands grasped in front him, back straight. And you love him. He's probably been sitting there for hours, waiting for you, worry digging deep in his stomach.

"I'm sorry I was gone so late." You say in place of a greeting.

Mando stands abruptly and you hold your ground this time, only just.

"My name is Din."

You drop your bags because you forget that gravity exists and the sound it makes against the steel grating of the floor is probably loud, but you can't hear it over the roaring in your head.

Two days ago he said you would never know his name. Two days ago. It isn't like time moved that fast. It isn't like sex changes all that much.

He walks closer to you and takes you by the hands. "That was very loud." He attempts a joke and you look at him with wide eyes. He shakes his head. "It...isn't against the Creed to tell you my name." Okay, ouch. "But I also haven't heard it since I was a boy."

"It sounds like you don't want me using it." You say. Mando sighs. "Then why tell me?"

"You should know. You can only use it around me and the kid and no one else." You nod slowly. "When I did the adoption vows to the kid, I showed him my face and told him my name. The only other time I can do that is...marriage."

Your heart pumps hard through your body and you can hear each thump through your head and ears and it darkens the edges of your vision. "I'm not...we aren't…"

"No." He confirms and you bite your lip to keep it from trembling. It does anyways and he runs a hand down your arm. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you--" You cut off with a small hitch of your breath, the start of tears and you clear your throat. "Why are you apologising?" Your voice comes out a whisper and you look down at the top of his chest plate.

He doesn't say anything and you guess you don't really expect him to. And forcing him to say words right now seems like the wrong way to go.

You pull away from him and pick up your dropped bags. There's a small jar that you hope didn't break when you dropped it and, lo, still fine. You toss it up to him and he catches it.

"Heard you like spicy food. There's a vendor that was selling these sun dried things and I thought of you." You let your hair cover your face as you put things away, keeping your back steadfastly towards him as you will yourself not to cry.

After an awkward amount of shuffling, "Thank you." He says in that soft voice of his and you nod, tears falling.

He goes to the cockpit and you go to your bunk and that's the end of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for hanging out with this fic even though I haven't updated in like...7 weeks. I love you all so much and I hope you're all staying safe and healthy. La la love you!
> 
> Come and hang out with me on tumblr: [dyn-djarin](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)


	11. XI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ya'll, more angst, I guess

You've never felt like this around another person before. You've experienced betrayal. But this is smaller than that and also bigger and you turn it over in your head for hours. It doesn't feel good, that's for sure. But also maybe it shouldn't. It's not like you ever thought about marrying him and binding yourself to another person.

It's probably because of the sex.

And, oh, Maker. That's it. You gave yourself to him and almost immediately after you find out that there's a way to really know him. But what would knowing have changed? It's not like you were going to drop to one knee and ask him for his hand from this day until your last day.

And that helps. Knowing that even though marriage is a possibility, it's an improbability. Almost an impossibility.

And with that, you head back up to the cockpit, heart in your stomach and feelings on your sleeves. He doesn't do anything when you first enter, but you do see him stiffen a little. That doesn't help you feel any better.

The kid reaches for you when you sit down and you set him comfortably in your lap.

"Where to, Mando?" You ask and you're pleased when you sound steady. 

He turns to you and he's upset and you clench your jaw and your throat contracts. And he reads you like the holopad you are.

You aren't used to needing people, but fuck there's that stupid fucking hopelessness that got you into this in the first. Sometimes you think it…

...would have been easier…

...If you never met.

Your whole body seizes and you think maybe you'll throw up. You love him. And this one instance isn't a reason to throw all of that away. But what a shitty thought to have.

He's still looking at you and he takes the kid from you.

"I was holding him."

"You were squeezing him." He responds and your head spins.

You've had that interaction before. Your first mission together before you even realised you had feelings for him. Before you got hurt. Before all of this. When you thought he was still a quiet awkward man or possibly a droid or like the kid but really big.

"I'm not--" "You're--"

You both stop talking and stare at each other.

"You go." He says and you shake your head, desperate to hear him out. "You're the best thing in my life." You grit your teeth to get your feelings at bay. "I'm sorry that you've got caught up with me. We can find you a nice planet, something lush--"

"What?" Your voice comes out a hoarse whisper and your head feels heavy. "Are you...leaving me?" Tears well as you say it and they fall when the silence stretches. "You said you wanted me with you."

"That hasn't changed."

"Then why are you leaving me? Alone? Again?" Your voice cracks and you pull your feet onto the co-pilot's seat and make yourself as small as possible. You miss a small sound he makes in the back of his throat. "I go where you go. That's what I said."

"I love you." He says and you press the heels of your hands into your eyes. You aren't sure if it's just the modulator or what, but his voice sounds different, rougher.

"Then let me stay." You plead, wiping uselessly at your cheeks.

“I don’t want to hurt you again.” He says and he means it and you know that he hates the pain he’s causing you.

“Then what’s this?”

He sets the baby in his bassinet and turns to you. “You’ll get over it. Over me.”

You shake your head and press your lips together as your tears fall. “No, _no_. No! You don’t get to say that to me. You don’t get to tell me you love me and that you’re abandoning me for my own good. I don’t give a shit about not being able to see your face. I love you and I can’t be alone again. Please don’t leave me.” You’ve never begged for anything in your life and you find yourself close to kneeling, desperate to show him that you need him. “We never have to touch again, I just don’t want to live without you.”

The silence stretches and you can hear his breathing, soft and uneven through the modulator.

“Close your eyes.” He says and you shake your head. He takes you by the hands. “Please.”

You drink him in for a final moment and then close your eyes. His helmet comes off with a quiet hiss and you sit in wait. You can feel him move to kneel in front of your seat and he pulls at your legs gently until they’re resting back on the floor.

“I love you.” He says again and you can hear his voice when he says it. He says it soft and sure, but there’s a waver in his voice that makes you frown. He moves one of your hands to his cheeks and you can feel them soft and damp. Oh. “I thought you would be happier without me.” You shake your head fervently. “I know that now.” He leans forward and presses his face into your chest in a tight embrace. “If I could go my whole life without hurting you again, I would.”

You wrap your arms around his head and press your cheek into his hair. “Does this mean I can stay?”

“You can stay with me for as long as you want.” He pauses. “And maybe one day, many cycles from now, we can talk about Mandalorian vows.” With his ear pressed against your chest, you know that he can feel how hard your heart is beating. So what if he said many cycles, you still hear the promise of possibility.

“You’ve gotta work on your delivery.” You say with a wet chuckle.

“I’ve never been good with words.” He says and holds you tighter. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Your chest contracts and you sniff and hold back more tears. “Don’t do it again, Mando.”

There’s a long pause as he runs his hands up and down your back. “Call me Din.” 

You almost open your eyes, almost. “Din.” He sighs your name in response and you feel another sob rack through your body. “You were going to leave me.” You sob out and you dig your fingers into his hair. You feel small and ridiculous and you want to stop thinking about it, but you can’t.

“I know.” He says.

You sniff and he pulls back to look you over. Your eyes are still closed and think about how unfair it is that he can see you, but you can’t see him. He kisses you softly and it surprises you and you jump. But you settle quickly when you feel his hands squeeze your wrists. He grounds you and you sigh into him.

He pulls back and kisses your cheeks and face and forehead. “I didn’t know how else to help you.” He says and you laugh helplessly. You press the back of your hand into your mouth as more tears drop down your cheeks.

“You talk to me, weirdo, and then we work something out.” You press your face into his neck and huff out another laugh. “Love only works with clear communication.” He nods and you can feel it against your shoulder.

“Okay, clear communication,” He says like he’s gonna start a list. “I don’t want you to leave. I like being with you.” _Oh, Maker. He is making a list._ “I can’t imagine life without you. One day, I want you to be my wife.”

They all make your heart ache. But the last one almost has you in tears again.

“I want you to see my face. I want to have meals with you and the kid. I think about it all the time. I want to use those sun dried peppers you got me and make something for all of us to eat.”

“We’ll have to go back to that little planet and get more of them.”

“They’re well preserved, we’ll keep them for our wedding night.”

You pull back, eyes closed, and clamp a hand over his mouth. “You keep talking about it and we’ll have to get married right here right now.”

He gently pries your hand from his lips and kisses it gently. “Let’s try to wait at least a week.” He leans up and kisses you one last time. “You can open your eyes again.” His voice is modulated and you open your eyes to the familiar sight of his helmet.

“A week.” You scoff and lean back in your seat, feeling better. The weight has lifted off your chest and shoulders and back and you’ve returned to feeling like your usual sassy self. “In the meantime, you got a heading?”

He tilts his helmet to the side and squeezes your hand. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I started this chapter immediately after writing the last one and I just couldn't stop writing. This one is unbeta'd so sorry for all of the typos...
> 
> We have like...one chapter left. Which is a surprise to me just as much as it is to you (I don't know how writing works).
> 
> Don't worry though, I have another fic in the works that I've already shown my beta and she's into it, so yeah. Stay tuned.
> 
> [Talk to me on tumblr](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)   
>  [And my beta is super rad and writes amazing stuff too](http://nolivingthingdroid.tumblr.com)


	12. XII.

Life continues on.

It does. And it doesn’t hurt anymore. Slowly, but surely, you learn how Din expresses himself and he learns how words work.

As you jump from unknown planet to unknown planet, taking a few days here and there on populated planets to restock and get away from each other for a little bit, you learn to love with kindness and patience. You love both of them, but you still need time to yourself. And that ship is _small_. 

Three years have passed since you said yes to joining Din on Florrum. You’ve almost forgotten the smell of sulphuric air and hot feet. Almost. If you think about it too hard, you can taste it in the bottom of your throat.

You still haven’t found a single lead on finding the baby’s home, but that’s alright, you know you’ll keep looking until the end of your life. Until then, you and Din are content to be surrogate parents.

You’re entering the atmosphere of a warm and lush planet and you’re excited to stretch your legs. You hop down the ladder from the cockpit before Din has even finished landing. He calls your name with a small laugh and you roll your eyes.

“Come _on_ , Mando.” You’re excited, Sorgan seems beautiful and you can’t wait to see it.

He climbs down to the loading bay and catches your busy hands. “I was hoping that this would be our honeymoon.” He says and you immediately still.

“What.”

You haven’t really talked about marriage much since he tried to boot you off the ship that one time. Not to say you haven’t been thinking about it all the time, in the night, in the day, in your bed, while eating. You know, the usual times to be thinking about spending the rest of your life with your soulmate.

He looks at you. “If you’re ready, that is.”

“Like right now?”

“Yes. Here on the ship, before we go outside and have to see people.” He rubs the back of your hands with his thumbs and you find that very interesting. “Marry me.” He says, soft and hopeful and you squeeze his hands in response as you play back his words.

You furrow your eyebrows. Maybe he’s been here on Sorgan before, you aren’t sure, but it seems like he has been. Wait, you’re about to get married. He _wants_ to marry you and you definitely want to marry him and maybe you should say something about it.

You realise he’s waiting for you to respond and you can feel his hands trembling on yours. _He’s nervous_ and you’re making him wait. You nod slowly, and then more fervently, a small smile gracing your face.

“Yeah?” He asks, his voice picking up in tone.

You smile, your eyes watering. “Yeah.”

“Repeat after me.” He says, shy and quiet. “ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome._ ”

“ _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome._ ” Your voice shakes and your heart beats throughout your entire body.

“ _Mhi me’dinui an_.”

“ _Mhi me’dinui an_.” You stumble over the words a little, clutching at his hands for dear life.

“ _Mhi ba’juri verde._ ” He says with a certain finality and your throat contracts and you just barely whisper back.

“ _Mhi ba’juri verde. _”__

__He lets go of your hands gently and you stare at him in shock and immediately close your eyes when he raises his hands to his helmet. There’s the telltale hiss of the helmet that you’ve grown to recognise and a light thunk when he sets it down. He takes you back by the hands and you can feel his breath warm across the bridge of your nose._ _

__He says your name gently. “Open your eyes, my love.”_ _

__And you do._ _

__He has brown eyes._ _

__They’re warm and expressive and you find that you can’t look to the rest of his face yet because you’re trapped in his gaze. He has long, curved eyelashes that brush his eyelids when he blinks. He has crows feet around the edges of his eyes and you love them immediately. You notice that his eyes are wet with unshed tears and you have to look down at his lips to see if they’re happy or sad tears. But he’s smiling. And suddenly, you find yourself looking at every micrometre of his face, drinking him in as though you’ll never get a second chance._ _

__“My wife.” He says and you watch his lips move as he forms the words. A soft sound lodges itself in the back of your throat and you can’t stop looking at him._ _

__“My husband.” You return and tears fall down your face. “What a shame to hide a face like yours.” He is _beautiful_. And you don’t just think that because you’re married, but gosh, you would have done a double take in a cantina if you saw a man with a face like his._ _

__“I don’t have to hide from you anymore.”_ _

__“Call me the luckiest being in the galaxy.” You grin and finally kiss him. He pulls you tight into his body until your feet are off the ground and he spins. You giggle and run your fingers through his hair._ _

__He sets you back on the ground and runs a hand down your side. Without the helmet, you can see how his gaze moves from your face down your body and how his eyes darken. That look has you squeezing your thighs together and sucking in short, shuttering breaths. He takes you by the hips and pulls you closer to him and you can feel him hard in his pants where he presses against your tummy._ _

__“I have a friend watching the child tonight.” He says, still looking down your body._ _

__“Let’s go find them then.”_ _

__“She should be here shortly. I let her know we were coming in.” He raises his eyes to meet yours again and you’re sucked in immediately._ _

__“Did you…” You smile gently. “Did you shave for me?”_ _

__His face flushes and his body shifts just a little bit and you’re caught off guard by how expressive he is. And, thinking about it, that makes sense. Being hidden behind a mask for years means not learning how to school expressions, so this is something to get used to. He looks shy and his eyes cast downwards and you bend your knees to meet his eyes again._ _

__“Hey, no.” You smile and kiss his hands. “I just meant that usually I feel facial hair. But...” He kiss him once with the intention of only kissing him once, but you have to keep going. He pulls you and tangles his hands in your hair, his mustache tickling your nose. You hum and gently pull away and he chases your lips and you smile. “I’m really diggin’ this mustache.”_ _

__“Oh yeah?” He says, playful._ _

__“Yeah.” You kiss him again just as there’s a knock on the hull of the ship._ _

__Din kisses your head and pulls away, not so subtly adjusting himself in his pants. He pulls the helmet back on and opens the hatch. You’re aware that you must look a little frazzled, but maybe you can chock it up to being stuck on a ship for a few years._ _

__A beautiful woman steps up the ramp and you think for a second that if you weren’t married, you’d let this woman carry you off into the sunset._ _

__“Cara, this is my wife.” Din extends a hand to you and you step forward and introduce yourself._ _

__Cara grips your hand tightly and smiles. “I guess congratulations are in order then.” She looks you up and down a little suggestively and you squirm a little. “I can’t believe we haven’t met yet.”_ _

__You look over at Din and shrug. “We’ve been busy.”_ _

__Cara laughs. ”Oh, I’ll bet.” She lightly punches Din on the shoulder. “Alright, I don’t do the whole baby thing, so you’ve got one night.”_ _

__“Thank you, Cara.” Din says and you look up at him and he stares right back at you._ _

__“Are you--get out of here. Before I throw up or something.” Cara makes herself comfortable at one of the munitions crates and shoos the two of you out._ _

__Din takes you by the hand and pulls you into the forests of Sorgan. When he feels like you’ve made it a sufficient distance away, he removes his helmet and pulls you in for a deep kiss. It’s dark between the trees, but in the moonlight, you can see him smiling at you when he pulls away._ _

__“You know Mando.” You say with a smirk. “Most people propose before getting married.”_ _

__He furrows his eyebrows and looks genuinely confused and that makes your heart ache. “I thought I made my intentions clear. I made a list.” You cover your mouth with a hand because he’s so fucking cute. “You are messing with me.” He says and his confusion melts away when you nod. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “My cheeky little wife, maybe there’s something I can do to put you back in your place.” He puts his helmet back on as you nod eagerly, pulling at his belt to get him closer to you._ _

__Apparently, Din has done a lot of thinking about this. You get a small hut outside of the main town and it’s already fixed up for you. There are bouquets of flowers decorating the small hut and there are petals on the bed. You turn and raise an eyebrow at him._ _

__“For such a stoic man, this is awfully romantic.”_ _

__He sighs and goes around and closes all of the windows. “I may or may not have told Cara that this was a honeymoon. And maybe...she told the rest of the villagers.” Once all the windows are closed, Din crooks a finger at you and you walk towards him immediately. “It’s a nice gesture.”_ _

__“What if I hadn’t said yes?”_ _

__He hums and draws his fingertips light up and down your sides. “There was never a doubt in my mind.” He tilts his head and you can tell he’s staring down your body through the visor. “If you had said no, which you wouldn’t have, I could have said that I wanted to do something special for you. For always being so fucking perfect for me and for the kid. I could have said that this was a way to show my appreciation.”_ _

__“Then why don’t you take that helmet off and show your appreciation, huh?” You say and it earns you a slap on the ass._ _

__“This is a mutual appreciation kind of night.” He responds and walks you back towards the bed. “But you’re right. Let me show you _my_ appreciation.” He pulls your pants off without an ounce of decorum and removes his armour until he’s left in his pants and tactical shirts. You still don’t know why he layers his shirts, but you know, you’re into it. But he pauses for just the briefest of moments before removing his helmet and setting it gently on a table._ _

__He looks at you and you look right back and there’s something sad behind those beautiful brown eyes of his. And you can read it in his posture and it’s plain on his face. Seeing him is new and you honestly believe there will never be a time that you adjust to the large expressions he displays._ _

__He lays back and pulls at you until you’re kneeling above his face. Your face flushes and you clench at the hem of your shirt._ _

__“Din, I--” You’re abruptly cut off when his tongue flicks at your clit. You can smell your arousal heavy in the air and you look down at him. He’s staring up at you and the experience is so new but you can’t even think about looking away from him. He’s watching every expression you make and his eyes are hungry and he eats you like he’s starved._ _

__He keeps his eyes open the entire time like he’s always wanted to watch you fall apart under his lips and tongue. Your eyebrows are furrowed and your eyes are rimmed with a wetness that you steadfastly ignore when he slows down to a tease. You know better than to rush him right now, but your legs are shaking while you hold yourself up and when he nips at your clit, you inhale so hard it’s almost a scream. HIs hands trail around to your ass and he pulls you down harder on his face, his tongue fucking into you, against you, slowly and torturously._ _

__“M-Mando…” Your hips grind against his face against your control and you press your hands into your eyes. You moan loudly and unashamed until it becomes too much. “A-ah...wa-wait. Please, i…” You cut yourself off when he pauses and you look back down at him. His cheeks are flushed and wet with your arousal and you groan loudly and press your pussy back down to his lips. His moans gratefully and the vibrations travel up your clit and you cum, messily and earth-shatteringly. Your hands find their way into his hair and you twitch with the aftershocks._ _

__Din slows down, licking softly at you, dragging out your orgasm until you hiccup quietly and your hips stutter away from him in oversensitivity._ _

__“Fuck sweetheart, you look so good.” He says appreciatively. “My dear wife, seeing you like this…” he trails off and slowly starts to sit up. It takes you a moment and you slowly move down his body. His fully clothed body. You squint down at him, trying to remember in your orgasm addled brain why clothes are bad. He huffs out a small chuckle and kisses you chastely._ _

__It’s a wet kiss and it smells like you and tastes like you and you moan into him. You bite his bottom lip a little harder than you intend, but he surges up and lifts you from the bed as he stands. He holds you tight in his arms and you can feel his legs doing something weird and you chuckle when you hear one of his boots hit the wall behind you. But his lips are steady and firm on yours and he seems to have no intention of pulling away anytime soon._ _

__It’s an impression show of strength when he holds you in one arm and struggles to take your pants off and you have to laugh._ _

__“Din! Din, oh my stars.” You giggle and worm your way out of his arms. “This isn’t sustainable.” And he rolls his eyes and you laugh again. “C’mon, big boy, take your clothes off.”_ _

__And you can see the flush on his cheeks and you wonder if he has always blushed when you call him things like that. His movements don’t waver as he pulls his clothes off, but he’s steadfastly ignoring your eyes and you grin because you had no idea he was going to be this cute._ _

__“Is that something you’re into, Mando, hmm? You like it when I call you big?” He glances up and meets your eyes. There’s something dark and feral in there and you love it. “My big, strong husband.”_ _

__He flings the remainder of his clothes off and lifts you bodily into his arms and presses you hard against the wall behind you. You moan loudly and press your head backwards._ _

__“My tiny wife.” He mumbles, capturing a nipple between his teeth and pulling harshly at it. You cover your mouth with your hand, holding in the shriek that wants to come out. You can feel his cock, hard and leaking against your thigh and you want nothing more than to lower yourself onto him._ _

__“Husband.” You pant out coquettishly, fluttering your eyelashes at him. “Won’t you fuck me?”_ _

__His lips part in shock and in two small movements, his pushing the head of his dick into your entrance. “Oh, sweet girl.” He murmurs and you grasp him tightly by the hair. “Your pussy always feels so good for me.” He squeezes your ass hard to emphasise and you arch your back, making yourself sink down on just the tip of his dick._ _

__He moves shallowly inside of you and you whimper, feelings his precum slip out of you and onto the floor. Without warning, he fucks straight up, sheathing himself fully inside of you. You yank mercilessly on his hair and he growls, grazing his teeth along your collarbone._ _

__“H-husband...bed.” You manage and he pulls you from the wall and drops you unceremoniously on the bed, his cock still hard inside of you._ _

__He moves his hips slowly at first, rocking rough and strong thrusts in you. His lips are parted and pink and they glisten with your kisses and cum and you squeeze your eyes shut to avoid cumming right here and now. You wrap a leg around his waist and encourage him to move faster and he obeys until the bed is rattling and it feels like the entire hut is shaking._ _

__“I can fuck this pussy e-every night for the rest of my life.” Din mutters hot in your ear. You groan loudly in response and he bites at your lobe. It’s a lot. It’s a _lot_ and you’re losing your mind._ _

__You reach a hand down to play with your clit and he catches both of your wrists and pins them to the bed. “Is this not enough for you, dear wife?” He moans, panting heavily. “My cock’s not enough for you?”_ _

__“N-no, it is. Oh, fuck.” You gasp out, flexing your arms to get a grip on something and he fucks you up the bed and into the mattress. “Fuck, you’re so good. P-please, Mando…”_ _

__

__He changes the angle just a little bit and you’re seeing stars. Your entire body clenches down as you cum and follows you, pumping his seed deep inside of you. He thrusts in and out a few more times, dragging out both of your orgasms until your body is limp and twitching._ _

__“Oh, my dear girl…” He moans, pulling out of you. Your eyes are just barely open and he’s staring curiously at your pussy, watching as his cum spills out of your. It hits different, being able to see him like this. It’s pure lust in his eyes and you're weak to it. “Fuck, you look so good.”_ _

__“Right back at you, Din.” You sigh and pull at him until he’s lying mostly on top of you, his face pressed into your neck. “I love seeing you.” You nuzzle into his hair._ _

__“Every day for the rest of our lives.” He says and kisses your collarbone._ _

__“Every day for the rest of our lives.” You echo and let yourself fall asleep, listening to the sounds of his breathing and the distant sound of animals outside._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! This is the last chapter! Can you BELIEVE??
> 
> I am so so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this out. But like...ya'll waited 3 months, reader waited 3 years. I think it's poetic (I'm on my bullshit).
> 
> Anyways, my computer is dying and I wanted to get this out.
> 
> YAY US!
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr if you want: [dyn-djarin](http://dyn-djarin.tumblr.com)
> 
> I love all of you! Thank you for sticking this out with me! May the force be with you~


End file.
